Revenge II
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: The last chapter was placed. Btw, all critisism is accepted, it's the only way I'll learn. Hope you like it. M for lemon in chapter nursing, blood, gore, a few swear words, dismembered bodyparts, in short: the same as in Revenge. Sequel duh!
1. intro

Revenge

Part deux

In the land of the blind One-eye is king...

The (to) long awaited sequel to Revenge.

Disclaimer: Nope, all this time has gone by and I still don't own the rights to avatar.

Sorry for the long wait, I've been very busy with school and junk. But whatever I'm back. I'm creating this sequel which will hopefully receive more attention then my other going story flashback (wich's updates will probably stop for as long as this story is going.)

**intro:**

Things seemed to work out for the best for me, after the long, cruel and dark nightmare, a beautiful daydream seemed to emerge. The demons were slayed, the bad dreams gone, me and Sokka together, Aang and Katara married.

It seemed to nice to be true, but yet I was awake and knew it was reality. As in a dream, I lied in bed, I lied there next to Sokka and praised myself the happiest in the world. A perfect dream in a perfect world.

Although I only received my freedom one night ago, I lived the most that night, more then I ever did together, I was happy, I was relieved, I was in ecstasy, I was free.

I vowed myself I'd see this through to wathever end,

Little did I know the end wasn't here yet...

For this dream was just another ticket to a nightmare.

**A/N: **See you soon in the first chapter: **catching up**, It will be a long one. **Please review**


	2. catching up

Revenge

Part deux

In the land of the blind One-eye is king

Disclaimer: I never owned Atla, and I never will

Okay, here's the first real chapter of revenge part two, but I'm telling you now, in this chapter Toph and Sokka aren't the most important persona's, it is mostly about the other involved characters that will have an impact on Toph and Sokka, after this chapter, they're back in picture, though not to let you go cold turkey, I inserted some Tokka scenes.

Anyway hope you enjoy, please review!

Oh, and maybe you wanna get a drink or something, because it's a bigie.

**Chapter one: Catching up**

_Six weeks ago_

Life's to long. That was his motto. Hurio Tamal was sitting behind his desk, sipping his tea from a stone cup. Hurio, old, rusty and gray, was an agent of the newly formed Dy lee Agency, or D.L.A. for short. He spent his life keeping bad people of the streets, but unfortunately a few years back organized crime hit Ba sing se. Nobody knew who led it, nobody knew who was in it, but he knew that there a lot of rats and criminals in the D.L.A.. Extortion, kidnapping, murder, he had seen it all, and it didn't get any better.

He remembered the case he worked on a few weeks ago, entering the house and catching the smell of death and torture, rotting flesh and disease. The ground floor was completely torn up, the table broken, the sofa turned over and covered with earth, books lying on the ground and a blood trail leading around the corner. He prepared himself for what he would find around the corner, but no man is ever completely prepared. There lied a man, well half of one really, the guts were spilled on the floor, and the part below the belt was missing. He felt the vomit coming up but kept it in, it wasn't the worst he had ever seen, he fought in the war after all.

Feeling ill from the stench, he climbed the stairs towards the master bedroom, slowly he opened the door and got tears in his eyes as he saw the dead naked woman lying on the bed. She had obviously been raped. She had a bloody boulder sticking through her chest and the most terrified look on her face Hurio had ever seen. As he grasped for his handkerchief to wipe away the tears he noticed that the woman's dead eyes were fixated on a wardrobe from which the door was slightly open. He braced himself and as he opened it and gazed upon the young girl's mangled body he fell on his knees and cursed the spirits.

Hurio woke up from his flashback because he noticed that he broke his mug by earth-bending. The hot tea spilled on his hand, wich he quickly putted it in the waterreservoir. His younger assistant Ronin Fang (Or just Fang for short), known as the playboy of the D.L.A., entered the room.

"I've got our latest case T (nickname of Hurio)." He told him "Hey, why are you putting your hand in the water?"

"Uh, accident." Hurio replied. Fang saw the shards ot the cup, but was smart enough not to say anything. "Let's go."

_Present_

Toph woke up finding Sokka asleep on her right breast. She started to run her fingers through his hair and smiled, stroking his head. This awoke Sokka. She cherished every moment as he opened his eyes and lifted his head, slowly moving his lips to hers and shared a passionate kiss. They both smiled and shared another kiss, Sokka moved his left hand to lift up the hair in front of her eyes.

"Sokka, I don't need that, I can't see, you'd think you'd get that after six years." she moved his hand so that the hair fell before her eyes again.

"I know, but..." He reached again.

She stopped his hand before it reached it's destination. "What?"

"You have..." he uncovered her eyes again "The most beautiful eyes I've ever seen"

She felt a tear coming up but suppressed it, it wouldn't be very Toph of her. "Come on you big softie" she said "lets get some breakfast." She got up and moved towards the door. "If your lucky, I'll let you eat it of of me."

You can't believe how fast Sokka was in the kitchen.

_Six weeks ago_

Hurio and Fang arrived at a house near a river. Fang brought out a notebook. "Pepin Mil, single, a few little run-ins with the law, that's it." He read.

"That's it?"

"Jup"

"Let's go"

They entered the house, and went up to the bedroom in it they found a fat man tied to a chair, his ear had been cut of, so had one off his hands and three of his fingers. His face was beaten up and his throat was slitted. Hurio looked at the body and heard Fang vomit. The senior inspector sighed, Fang didn't have the stomach for this kind of job.

"Think it's mafia?" Fang asked, wiping away the puke on his lips.

"That would be my bet, I guess. I'm getting to old for this Fang."

"You're not gonna quit, I know you."

"Yeah, yeah."

After a while of examining the body and the room they left the house. But Hurio couldn't help but feel that something was different about this case. Little did he know that in a few weeks he'd get the Lee Ataki case as well...

_Present_

Toph and Sokka had made a picnic. They spend the day going to the zoo Aang made all those years ago, when they were still little children. After a morning of 'watching' the animals they lied down in the warm grass, Sokka watched the sunset and Toph listened to him breathing.

"So," she said "Has the grumpy, always worried warrior finally found happiness?" she asked.

"Hey, I can still be grumpy." He joked.

"No, face it your happy."

"It's time to go home." He replied snickering.

"Now that's grumpy, she laughed."

_This afternoon_

Hurio and Fang were brainstorming over the two cases that they were given, they knew they were linked because the two victims were friends of each other and they were both killed by a blade, and both murders were committed with so little time between them.

"I know were missing something crucial here!" Hurio shouted out, frustrated that they didn't get anywhere.

"Hey you don't have to get mad man. You lose your control over earth-bending when you get mad and I don't want to be buried in earth."

"That's it, Fang you're a guineas."

"Well I know that, but what do you mean?"

"Earth, that's what we were missing, literally."

"Of course, the mafia uses earth-bending to kill their victims..."

"... and there was no earth shifted at either of the murders. Fang I want you to check the names of every non-earth-kingdom resident with sword-skills that lives in the vicinity or was in the vicinity of either Lee Ataki or Pepin Mil. And make haste." They were close now he could feel it.

Meanwhile somewhere else, Buy Lings surviving bodyguards were being slaughtered in Buys house by the boss of the Ba sing se mafia. All but one. The remaining guard soiled himself in fright when he saw the boss' determined and ice-cold look. The boss walked towards him between the lifeless white body's of his friends, floating in their own blood, and placed a hand on his neck, choking him, lifting him and pressing him up against the wall. The Boss asked one simple question.

"Who was it?"

"A... gasp... man and a woman."

"And...?" Said the boss closing her hand tighter.

"Please... I, uh... don't kill me... The guy had a ... ah... black sword ... and the girl was ... blind."

The boss's eyes were filled with fury. In an uncontrollable anger she squeezed his neck completely shut, pulverised his neck bones. Blood spilled on the hand that did the crime and there was plenty of it to. The boss dropped the lifeless body along with the others and stepped out of the room. There awaited the boss's two best bodyguards

"Lian, Tyfo, I want you to bring me back Toph Bei Fong and her lover Sokka ... and I want them back here tonight."

_Back at the D.L.A._

"Hey T, check this one out." Said Fang, throwing a piece of paper to Hurio.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, look I know he's one of the avatar's friends, but he's also one of the only people that lives in such a rich vicinity as Pepin mil that's not earth-kingdom. He's got skills with the blade and look at this, he was invited to participate in Lee Ataki's tournament, but refused."

"I don't know..."

"Ah come on, I've got a gut-feeling about this one."

"Fine, saddle up the horse-cheetah's. If we hurry we can be there by ten."

Tonight 9: 45

Sokka and Toph were lying in a sofa, cuddled up enjoying the fireplace and making out. Sokka's hands moved over Tophs body underneath her shirt. Toph was pushing her tongue so far down his mouth that he nearly couldn't breath. After a bit more of tongue massaging Toph pulled back.

"Damn it" She said

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Sokka asked

"No, it's not that. We're about to be interrupted." she explained.

No sooner than she spoke, someone knocked on the door.

"There are two of them, and they seem nervous."

Sokka got up to answer the door.

**A/N: **Okay, so that's the first chapter and I swear, Toph and Sokka (especially Toph) will be put more into the light from here on out, and one more thing D4rk, Although I think the chapters will be longer, I think there will be fewer, about ten.

**Please review**, and check in for '**The reaction**'.


	3. the reaction

Revenge

Part deux

In the land of the blind One-eye is king...

Disclaimer: Well duh!

OK, first chapter down, and I have to say: Mrs. Aang, I'd love to have a you as a beta, just promise me you'll keep reviewing, and tell me how to get you as a beta.

That said, Let's get it on. We finally will find out wheter it were the criminals or the D.L.A. who showed up first. **Enjoy and review**.

**Chapter two: the reaction**

"Yeah, what's up?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"D.L.A., I'm Hurio Tamal, this is my partner Ronin Fang. We apologize for the late hour of our visit sir, but we've come to take you in for questioning."

"Questioning? About what."

"The murders of Lee Ataki and Pepin Mil."

Sokka's eyes twitched, which didn't go unnoticed by Hurio. Toph shot up from the sofa. "What?" was what she asked.

"Don't worry." Said Fang. "It's just a questioning, he's not being charged with anything. Let me explain..." He walked inside but was stopped by Hurio who gave him the 'keep your cock in your pants' look. He was a good agent, but whenever this Casanova met a beautiful girl, involved in a relationship or not, whether she was related in any way to a case or not, he couldn't control himself, he had make his move. Fang nodded but went to sit next to her anyways comforting her by telling that she didn't have to worry. Toph didn't listen though, she wondered how they could have gotten so close to the truth, and was afraid that Sokka would be blamed. Meanwhile Hurio took the two swords lying in the corner.

"And you'll have to come to, I'm afraid..." Finished Fang.

Fang offered to help up Toph but she refused. "I can take care of my self sir."

Toph stood up and walked over to Sokka, she grabbed his arm and he led her outside towards the chariadge of the D.L.A. officers. The evening was cool and the last bits of sunlight disappeared behind the great walls of Ba sing se. In the darkness lured two men, determined they walked towards the foursome.

Toph rose her head, two men were coming, and their footsteps didn't seem friendly. "Trouble..." she whispered to Sokka and the two agents. She slightly nudged towards the two broad postures slowly moving in on them.

"How do you know?" Asked Fang.

"Believe me. She knows" answered Sokka. "I'll need my sword back."

"Right, over my dead body."

A huge wall of stone rushed towards them and Toph could only just split it in half bending it around them. "You just might get your wish!" She yelled out.

Sokka was quickly handed the two swords while a boulder was shot right at him, crushed right before it hit him by Hurio. The two-some stopped firing projectiles for a second and the foursome divided themselves. Toph and Sokka faced the right one, the two officers the left one. Toph had two more rocks flying at her, before she could react Sokka broke each one with one of the two swords, this gave Toph some time two break a piece of ground and devided it into smaller rocks. She send them flying towards their foe, he used his bending to let it fly by him and turn flying towards it's sender.

Meanwhile Fang bended earth around his arms and ran at the man on the left, who moved the earth beneath his feet trying to brake his leg but Fang created a wave of sand catching his friend and sending him towards his enemy. With this speed Fang punched the gangster right on his face. Blood and teeth were still flying around as the bandit fell on his back. Hurio and Fang looked over to Toph and Sokka.

Sokka was running towards his enemy who kept shooting rocks at him which Toph shattered one by one. Less then one metre away Sokka stopped bend back to the left and swung his and Toph's sword at the bad guy. He missed however due to the bad guy jumping up by creating a tower of earth and projectiling himself with it. He landed right in front of Toph and grabbed her neck with one hand, lifting her in the air and choking her. Her head was becoming fuzzy and she couldn't breathe, she felt weak.

In a last attempt she concentrated all her metal-bending-forces on the swords Sokka was holding. They flew out of his hands towards the man choking her one pierced him in the back of his leg which made him fall down, and the other got stuck in his back. Now she could hear him grasp for air, she felt the heartbeat of the hand on her neck weaken. She breathed in and sent the sword in so deep that the blade exited through the stomach. The once dominant hand was now grabbing her clothes as to hang on to life, to ask for mercy of Toph. She used her metal-bending to let the sword fall out of his body and blood splattered out through both holes, creating so many bloodstains on her nightgown that it nearly completely turned red. The man fell down, no more pain, no more tears, no more pulse.

Hurio and Fang were shocked by what they just saw, so paralyzed by the absence of emotion Toph had when she took the man's life, that Fang didn't notice the man he knocked out getting up behind him an piercing him in the chest with a dagger. Fang tried to scream but couldn't, he couldn't make any noise. His warm blood dripped on the murderers hand. Who whispered to him "I'll rip you apart, like I do all my victims." He stabbed again and this time Fang found his voice and screamed it out. Hurio turned his head. He froze for a second, then he picked up a rock and richoted it directly at the assassins head.

The snap of his neck was heard to both Sokka and Toph. They ran towards the downed agent and found Hurio already sitting there. Fang was in shock, a bloodstain growing steadily on his clothes, he was shivering, white as a ghost and had a scared look in his eyes, his blond locks dirty with earth and his hands covered in the red fluid that is life. Hurio supported his head with his hands pressed on the two wounds. Fang grasped his clothes and looked him in the eye.

"I'm dead, T... I'm dead." Were his words

"No Fang you're not, you're going to be OK, I promise." Hurio couldn't suppress the tears in his eyes and he didn't want to.

"Hah, aah... hehe, you... never were a... good lyer T... Aaah!"

"Easy now, spare your breath... please for me."

"Hey T... guess wha-ah-t..."

"Easy Fang, save your strenght."

"That guy... you killed... Was the... Was the murderer ... of that... fa...mily." Now the blood was spreading on the earth, Fang was draining dry. "He... He, he... told me. ... he ripped his, his victims apart T."

"Shh, please just hang on."

Fang started to smile slightly and tried to reach something non-existent in the sky. "We got him T. ... We got him... we ... him ... we got him ... T we, we got him... T..."

"Fang? Fang? Fang! Don't leave me." But it was no use, the life in his eyes had disappeared.

Toph hugged Sokka as she started to cry in Sokka's chest and Sokka ran his hands through her hair and kissed her fore-head as they stood there over the man hugging his best friends corpse crying, screaming and losing it. And they slowly realised that this chain of events was partly their fault.

**A/N: **See you in the next chapter, and don't forget to review, if I get enough I promise to drop the next chapter as soon as I get back from rock Werchter, otherwise I'll rest a day or two. Its up to you, so **review**!


	4. Drugs and departures

**Revenge II:**

**In the land of the blind.**

Rock Werchter ruled!

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

OK, a shorter chapter I know, I'm sorry, but it does contain a plot twist that will spice up this story. **So enjoy and review!**

**Chapter three: Drugs and departures**

Later that night Sokka and Toph were put into a jail-cell. It was wooden, so Toph couldn't bend their way out of there.

"If they condem you for the murders, I can't let you take the fall, after all I did them."

"No I can't let you take the fall. After all, they wouldn't even believe you."

"They might, after what that guy saw today." She hung her head. "It's all my fault Sokka."

"Don't say that."

"If I didn't go after them, they wouldn't have come after us. And now that innocent man is dead. It's all my fault."

Sokka lifted her head and held her hands, he roughly pressed them against hers. Weakly she gave in to his move. They simultaneously opened their mouths and slipped in their tongues. Toph closed her eyes and putted her hands on his cheeks. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of the familiar. She parted when she heard someone coming.

"If I go to jail, will you wait for me? Will you visit me?" She asked in a soft voice.

"If you go to jail, I'll make sure I end up in the same one." He said even softer.

"Miss, you're up first." Said the voice of the D.L.A. agent. He unlocked the door and, not to softly, took her arm. He teared her away from sokka who ran at the bars to watch her disappear behind the door at the end of the hallway. From there Toph was escorted through a series of hallways to an investigation room. He mumbled something that Toph couldn't make out, but thought it was something along the lines of "In the old day's, at least we could hypnotize people to find out the truth."

She was put in a metal room. Where she awaited to be interrogated. The man had locked the door so she couldn't get out, stupid because the entire room was made of metal. She sat there for a long time and thought that it must be some kind of ritual to make ones resistance smaller. Eventually she decided to concentrate her forces to try and listen all the way back to Sokka. Which she couldn't of-course, but she had nothing better to do. But she did hear something else around a few corners. Something very vital.

"So, how much of this stuff should I use on her?"

"About the whole bottle, we can't afford her to wake up as deliver her to the boss."

"Real pity though, such a pretty girl having to be slaughtered like a pig. Guess it's times like these you're working for instead of against the mafia, eh?"

"You keep your voice down! We don't want Hurio or some other righteous asshole to hear us now do we? God damned Hurio, why couldn't he be smart like us two. Anyways, you go drug her, and I'll come by in a minute to help you carry her off, they should be nearly finished with the boy now."

"Right."

Her heartbeat rose. It was a setup, she was going to be brought directly to the mafia by corrupt agents! She had to get out of here, she had to save herself and Sokka. It wandered through her head 'they should be nearly finished with the boy now.' What was she supposed to do? How could she get out of here, she couldn't fight of an entire army of highly trained Dy lee agents. She'd have to move fast and quietly. Footsteps were getting closer to the door and Toph got in position. The man reached for the handle but was suddenly blown back to the wall behind him along with the metal door Toph blasted off. She she smelled the chloroform, the bottle had broken, she took the handle that lied next to the unconscious man and ran off. After se went around a corner she heard another man come.

She waited around the corner and heard him speak "Done yet? Thought maybe we could have some fun with her before they drag her off."

As he turned around the corner she lunged the broken bottle at his neck. His eyes widened and pulled back, he fell over his own feet and grasped his neck, he shivered. He couldn't make a sound, his vocal cords had been cut and his blood was spreading over his coat. She kneeled in front of him.

"Have some fun?" She stabbed him in the chest with the bottle. "Having fun yet?" He arched his back in pain. She stabbed him in his groin. "No fun for you ever anymore." she whispered. He reached for the bottle with his free hand, which resulted in her breaking it. The man was crying and begging for mercy without words, he mouthed "please no. Forgive me. Let me go." Pretty useless to a blind girl. She moved the hand that was protecting his neck and aimed the bottle at his wrist and cut it. She left him to bleed to death.

She realised she spent way to much time torturing that guy, she needed to get to Sokka a.s.a.p. When she got to the celblocks, she found no one there, he had allready been taken away. But where? She knew only one man that could help her now, and she hated to ask him, but couldn't just let Sokka suffer at the hands of the mafia.

After she broke out of jail she went by his home, it was midnight, dark and raining, she stepped on the doorstep, she knocked real loud. A man with an X on his face opened the door.

**A/N **To short I know, let me know what you think though! Sokka kidnapped, what will happen? Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but the more you reply, the more motivated I'll be to drop another chapter, **So Review! **And forgive me for the shortness of the chapter.

P.S. How's my spelling, has it gotten any better?


	5. sacrificial lamb

**Revenge II**

**In the land of the blind, one eye is king.**

**Disclaimer: **When I own it, I'll let you know.

OK, first of all, I'm sorry Mrs. Aang, I forgot I'm going on a trip and today was the last day I could donate it to the site. I sent you this chapter along with the question if you could reply that you got it so I could see whether I sent it to the right place, but I guess I sent it to the wrong place, now didn't I.

So I'm sorry but I couldn't find the right place to send it, but I still want you to be my beta-writer.

I'm also sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'm sorry for a lot of things aren't I?

Anyway, **Please review!**

**Chapter four: sacrificial lamb**

"You? Thank the spirits that that boy could stop you from going after Buy."

She grasped his robes by his shoulders and pushed him inside, she pushed him and he fell on the ground. "He didn't!" She said. "And if it wasn't for your meddling he would have never ended up in this."

"What do you mean?" He asked afraid.

"He came to rescue me. And therefore he was seen there, they've captured him damned, and it's all your fault!"

"Please, I did it for good. I didn't want you to be harmed."

"Looks to me like you should have thought about that more then a year ago! Anyway, I didn't want you in my life anymore, you didn't have the right to tell Sokka." She leaned her back against the wall.

"I know, I'm sorry." He got up.

She broke down and sat down on the ground, back still against the wall. She putted her head in her hands. "I've messed up."

he knelt beside her "I'm truly sorry for my past life." He tried to hug her. She snapped out of her moment of weakness and grabbed his hand, twisted it around his back and pressed him on the ground on his stomach.

"Don't you ever try to touch me again. Ever. I ought to kill you, for this is as much you fault as mine."

"But you didn't come here for that now did you?"

"Not specifically." She let go of his hand. "I need information. Where would they take Sokka?"

"Wait, let me go get a map."

"Uh-um."

"Oh, right."

"Uhm, let's see..."

_Meanwhile_

Sokka couldn't see a thing, someone had pulled a bag over his head, it was cold and he noticed that he was tied up to a chair. He heard some metal clutching and some footsteps, after a few minutes he heard someone whistle, but the entire time he pretended not to have awoken yet. In the end it was inevitable, someone pulled the bag of of his head. He was in a dark room a few weak candles hear and there, and there was only one other man. Next to him there was a table of knifes and horrible looking instruments only fit for doctors in nightmares.

"Hi" said the other man, in one hand holding the bag that was over his head. In the other holding a rusty hatchet. "We're gonna be good friends, you and me..."

_Back with Toph._

"And that's how you get there." Finished the priest. Toph was already going for the door when she was stopped by the priest. "You can't make it alone unarmed. Wait one second." He went to get something, a sword. He offered it. "It was mine, a long time ago."

"I don't need your sword."

"Your friend needs you, he needs you at your full strenght."

"Fine, but after this, I'm breaking it."

"Do as you wish. But one more thing. You'll need a diversion if you want to slip in."

"I'll think of something."

"I already did. Come with me."

He led her to a brewery in the temple. We brew wine and beer here, but in that tank there's pure alcohol."

"So?"

"You'll go underground until you reach the entrance, the mansion is made out of wood, so if you want to go any further you'll be seen, except if you have a diversion."

"I still don't get the connection."

"I'll storm in with some horse-cheetah's and a carriage, containing a few barrels of this stuff. The monks will help me load it in, they know I've got to do this. I told them that one day I might have to face my demons."

"But you didn't tell them what you did?"

"No, and they weren't interested, I'm someone different now, but they understand if I tell them I need to do this."

"Do what?"

"I'll drive in, close to the door of the mansion with the pure alcohol, then..." He flickered his fingers and a flame came out "boom."

"..."

"Yes, I'm a fire-bender, and as the fire will threaten the house, they'll put it out, the men at the door will be busy putting earth on the flames and that's your ticket in."

"What will happen to you?"

"It's quite a big explosion, guess you'll have one less problem to think about."

"You'd commit suicide to help my friend?"

"As you said, it's my fault in the first place."

"... I can't say thank you..."

"I don't want to hear it either, you ow me nothing, and I, I ow you all."

**A/N** I thank you all for reading, and I'm sorry but I won't be here for a while, but I'll leave a chapter before the month is over. **And please review**...


	6. an eye for an eye

**Revenge part II**

**In the land of the blind, one eye is king.**

Disclaimer: What have I been telling you for over a year now?

OK, I'm asking everybody something, Why the little amount of reviews, I know less people keep reading a story as it goes on, but come on, there are still a lot of people favouring this story (which I do appreciate) and stuff who never comment. And I know, it's not perfect so say what you think. Please, pretty please?

In short: **Review! ...** ... ... (please)...

Oh, and Mrs.Aang, I'm going to **try to** send you the next chapter so that you can beta it, but I'm not sure you'll get it seeing what happened before, if you do get it, you've got about a week. I'll send it through a review reply, I hope it gets there. Otherwise, we'll have to find another solution. Anybody any suggestions?

**Chapter five: an eye for an eye**

**Smack;** Sokka's cheek turned left so hard the chair got out of balance and they both fell on the ground. The man who delivered the blow helped him back up, only to give him another punch. It had been going on like this for hours, at least that's what it felt like for Sokka. He received one last blow in his stomach and then the man stopped.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions." He said walking towards the table displaying the hatchets, and knives, daggers, meat-hooks, razors and a pincer.

Sokka spit some blood out of his mouth. "Sure, why the hell not." He saw the man choose a rather short but sharp knife.

"You can make this easy, and answer all my questions, end up a corpse that your mother can recognize, or you can do it the hard way, and we'll see your massacred head on the front page 'Unknown body found in bloodbath'. No one will mourn at your funeral, no one will know it was you."

"Good thing for me I don't have a mother then eh?"

"You think this is funny? The man said softly between his teeth." He reached for Sokka's hand and nursingly took his index finger. He placed the knife at the bottom of that finger, right where the finger begins. He dragged it across it, creating a red line which started to blur and then spread across his entire finger, next his entire hand. Sokka held back his screams of pain as the blade hit his nail.

"Scream, whispered the man right into his ear as he pressed on the wound, I want to hear you scream."

"I'll have to disappoint you."

SMACK, Sokka fell on the ground again, this time he was kicked repeatedly in his stomach. At every word of the man a kick followed. "I do not like wise guys! You will learn to behave in my house!"

Sokka started to cough blood, "Son of a bitch."

"Oh what a surprise, you're angry." The man helped him up "Thats one thing we've got in common. Now, let's get to the questions, shall we?"

Sokka didn't reply he only breathed loudly for it was difficult to do.

"Where is your girlfriend?"

"Fuck off."

"Now, now, I'm doing you a favour. You see, We'll get her sooner or later, if you tell me where she is I'll kill you before we capture her, if you don't..." He moved his head closer to Sokka's "I'll let you live, we'll put you together and slice you both up, hours of rape and torture for her, and you'll get to watch it all while I personally will cut of your body parts. After that long gruesome time, I'll kill either you first or her, which one I haven't decided yet, so please do the right thing, be a good boyfriend and tell us where we can find her, I promise to make it quick."

"You asume one wrong thing."

"That is?"

"You think you can find her."

"Apart from the fact that about every member of our mafia is on the lookout for her and that she is blind there is one more very vital thing."

"What?"

"She will try some foolish attempt to save you, you know that."

Sokka thought about these words for quit some time, it was very possible she'd try to rescue him. "If you were so sure of that, why ask me where she is."

"Frankly, I don't care a bit."

"Huh?"

"I don't care about the answers, all I care for is making you suffer, because you hurt two people I was friends with."

"I've only killed one person."

"Bullshit! Who else could have done it, your blind girlfriend? You know you're pathetic, you can't even get a normal girl. Now what is it going to be? Quick and painless or slow and horrible?"

"... OK, I'll tell you..." He whispered something softly.

The man lowered his head. "Speak up would you!"

Sokka whispered something again, but again to softly. The man leaned his head in even closer. "I said: Fuck you!" sokka head-butted him right in the nose.

The man fell over and grasped for his nose. "Guard! Guard." A big man entered the room. "Get the head strap! You" pointing at Sokka ", you just made a huge mistake, I'm going to clean myself up and when I get back, it's no more mister nice guy." He pointed at Sokka with his hand the blood of his nose was dripping of of it.

The man left the room and the large man grabbed a head strap and putted Sokka's head in it. Before that guy left he punched Sokka in his stomach. He sat there for who knows how long, but he knew that this was a lot better then what was coming, therefore the wait was unbearable.

Eventually the door opened. The man had paper chuffed up his nose, much to Sokka's amusement but he was also carrying a rather long parcel, which he placed on the table. He took another chair from the hallway that seemed like miles away to Sokka, but was in fact merely metres away. He sat down in front of Sokka.

He remained silent for quite some time, then sighed, looked down and up again, right in Sokka's eyes. "I'll give you one more chance, where is she?".

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew."

The man exploded in rage, he got up, grabbed the chair and threw it across the room and yelled as loud as he could. "You killed two of my friends! You attacked me! And now your lying! I've tried to be nice, to give you options, but now I don't give a fuck about what you have to say! I'm gonna kill you nice and slow." He reached inside his pocked and brought out something shiny. Before Sokka could see that it was a scalpel it was lunged inside his left shoulder. The man twisted the handle a lot and the scalpel, every nerve in Sokka's shoulder shrunk in pain and begged the brain for help. But there was no help. Sokka screamed in pain until the man decided he had heard enough. The scalpel was left in Sokka's flesh and his muscles throbbed around the wound.

While Sokka was recaptivating his breath, the man took the long parcel. "You killed my good friend Buy. Don't deny it, for that you'll pay."

Sokka looked up to the man and then down again.

"And like that wasn't enough..." The man continued not caring what his victim did, unfolding the silk fabric of the parcel. "You also killed my mentor."

Sokka could now see what had been inside the parcel, it's handle white, and in the form of a serpent, its more dangerous side was long, seemed sharp and reflected in the weak candle light.

"My sword..." The man's voice stopped in trance. "I made it with my mentor ... Lee Ataki."

Sokka struggled to get loose from his chair, which broke the man from his trance.

"What you did to him was worse then what I have done to you."

"I didn't kill him!" Sokka screamed.

"You did, because he was better then you!"

"No!"

"Because of which you didn't dare to enter the tournament!"

"That's not true."

"But you couldn't let go!"

"You've got it all wrong!"

"It ate at you, day and night until finally you had to kill him!"

"I'm telling you..."

"I told you, I'm not interested in what you have to say anymore. I'm going to kill and torture you exactly like he was."

"Please, I didn't..." but he couldn't finish. He was kicked to the ground, on his back, tied to the chair.

"First, the cut on his cheek." Like a surgeon he drew a small line on Sokka's cheek and it quickly turned red, then the red came out. Sokka bit his lip.

"Second," continued the disturbed mind "The slashes across his chest." That said the sword swooped left and right over Sokka's chest, blood splattered on the wall's in horrible red lines, the drops still dripping downwards, it was like he was painting a masterpiece of hell. Sokka screamed in agony and the man just smiled.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Asked the psychopath after a lot of 'painting'.

"Fuck... You..." Sokka replied weakly.

"You're not my type." smiled the man. "Next the eye..."

"No! Please wait! Not my eye! Aaaaah!" The man had already put the blade in Sokka's right eye socket. He pulled out the eye with his blade."

"You fucker. Aah! You mother-fucking asshole, I'll kill you! You son of a bitch. Aah!"

The man didn't bother himself with Sokka's foul words and whiped his blade clean, with a handkerchief.

"You ass... hole..."

"I'll need your assistance for the next one, dear friend."

"Fuck you, you ... you in-sane son ... of a ... bitch!"

"I need to know what killed him, the stab in the chest, or the stab in the throat."

"How would I know you Sick Fuck, I wasn't there. I wasn't there damnit."

The man's voice was like that of a teacher towards a kid in kindergarten "T-t-t, still lying? Some people are hopeless..."

"Get it through your fat skull, you've got the wrong guy!"

"I know what to do."

"Huh?"

"I'll stab you in the chest first and then quickly in the throat, that way I'll have done both while you were still alive."

"... Please... don't..."

"Farewell..."

The man raised the sword vertically a few inches above Sokka's chest, which was going up and down uncontrollably. The man prepared himself to strike.

A/N Cliffhanger! Got you good didn't I, I know I'm evil. Muhahahahaaa!

Anyways, please review.


	7. the attempt

**Revenge part two**

**In the land of the blind one eye is king**

Let me first say, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long update wait. The next one won't take so long. (Oh, and a few chapters from now, about two, there will be a lemon, optional though.)

Disclaimer: Hopefully I'll be getting the rights as a christmass gift...

**Chapter six: The attempt**

Toph sat in the carriage next to the priest, he drove them to the great mansion.They arrived a few yards away from the gates of the front yard, which in it's own was nearly as big as Buy's. They found a market place in which the charidge would blend in. To go over their plan one last time.

"How long is the yard?" She asked him.

"About as long as Buy's." He replied.

"Earthbending my way in there shouldn't take me long. I'd say, you leave one minute after I'm gone."

They're conversation grew silent, but the priest felt like they're was something Toph still had to say. It took her about half a minute to find her voice again, but she did.

She continued "I guess ... it was destiny that I didn't kill you, so that you could help me, and save Sokka."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"If this was all meant to be, then the spirits aren't worth worshipping, I mean, if I was meant to rape you? I can't forgive myself, and if this was all some plan of the spirits, then I can't forgive them either."

"You don't believe in faith, or destiny."

"I believe in choices, and sometimes you make the right ones, sometimes you make the wrong ones."

"Wait, I'm debating with a priest whether something is the work of the spirits, but I'm saying that it is, and the priest says it ain't? If that's not irony..."

It became silent again.

"Farewell Toph"

"Farewell..."

Without looking back, or giving it a second to think about, toph dove underneath the earth and the priest started to count. She dug her way to the house, hoping she didn't make a trail on the surface. When she reached her destination she placed her fingertips on the 'ceiling' of the little 'chamber' of earth she had made, to feel where everybody was, and ready to strike at any moment.

She could sense something nearing at high speed, and knew it could only be one thing. People were running and yelling, stampeding, this lead to her not being able to see, her vision blurred, and she wondered how she would be able to see the entrance with all of this going on.

Then her solution, how dark it may seem, came; a blast that overwhelmed all the other noise, that laid a clear vibration for her, that allowed her to see. She knew what it meant, but strangely, she didn't feel regret, sorrow, or pain, it was a man that did something horrible after all. But neither did she feel satisfied, happy or relieved. She didn't feel anything, dead. But she couldn't have her mind wonder of anyway, Sokka needed her. She surfaced and entered the house unnoticed. Leaving the screaming, stampeding mob behind her.

She remembered where he'd most probably be, the basement, as the priest had told her. There was no earth in the house, no stone and the only metal was in structural positions, so that if she took any she'd bring down the house, and that wouldn't be to smart, so she pulled out the sword she was given and continued her way.

Not really knowing where to go, she just wandered around a bit, trying to dodge everybody in the house. After a while she ended up in a hallway, and she could hear people coming from both sides. She ducked in a vacant open room and hid behind the door. The door was open for about a centimeter, because she didn't dare to make the noise of a closing door. From each side of the hallway, one man came, and they greeted each other, stopping right in front of the room where Toph was hiding. One man took a pipe, and another some tobacco.

"Great," Toph thought "I don't have time for this!"

"Aah, that's the good stuff right there." Said one of the guys.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said the other "I needed a brake."

"It has been one crazy morning."

"I know, like who kills themselves right in front of this house by an explosion?"

"Maybe we're facing a mob war, and this was like the sign."

"Nah... I think..."

But that was as far as he got, another guard ran past them and yelled "The boss is coming in half an hour!"

"What?" asked the guard who was interrupted.

"Yeah, so clean up your fucking act!" Answered the scared guard. "I don't feel like getting butchered because you guy's felt like smoking!" He ran off again.

"Shit..." spoke the guard that had been silent during the previous conversation.

"Yeah, we'd better put on something to cover the smell of smoke."

"Yeah, maybe there's some kind of perfume in the bathroom."

Toph's eye's widened as she realised in what room she was standing. She pressed herself against the wall as the door opened it opened inwards, covering her. The men stepped inside to look for some perfume or something. When they found some they were putting it on with their backs turned against her, she decided she'd try and sneak out. What she didn't know was that there was a mirror the men were looking at, and they saw her sneaking behind their backs. Quick as cats they grabbed her when she didn't expect it and threw her on her back, one of them took her sword, and the other closed the door.

"Well well well, what do we have here." Said the one on her left

"She's blind, she must be that girl that the boss is looking for!" Said the one on her right.

"If this isn't our lucky day. In half an hour we'll get a promotion."

Toph kicked around her trying to tackle them, if only she could get to her sword, she'd have a chance.

"Whoa! This one has some fire inside her." laughed the one on her right.

He kicked her in her stomach hard. Her hands rushed towards the sour spot.The one on her left grabbed her hair and pulled her up by it.

"Aah! Let me go you son of a bitch."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Laughed 'lefty'.

"You don't want to go there buddy!" She said pissed.

"It's ok." He grabbed her face with his right hand, right under her chin and forced their lips together. "You can kiss me with that mouth baby."

Toph spitted out his saliva right in his face and kicked him in the groin. The man fell on his knees but the other man hit her in her right temple. She fell down. The man she hit in the groin was furious and got her up, only to grab her by the hairs again and bang her head against the mirror. Toph would have fallen down but she couldn't because the man held her hair. She cried in pain. The man pressed her stomach side to the wall, right of the mirror and spread her legs. Toph felt helpless, and afraid, after all this time it couldn't happen again, it just couldn't. Her head was banged against the wall again, and her forehead felt like it would explode.

"You like my groin, bitch?" Whispered the man darkly to her? She didn't say anything. "If you want to feel my cock, you don't have to do that with your knee..." He grabbed her roughly 'down there'. "This will do much better then a knee." His hands moved up towards her breasts and touched them, knead them and violated them. Toph cried softly. It would happen again, and she didn't think she was strong enough to go through it all again.

As the man was loudly breathing and she was softly crying against the wall she realised something, she had to fight back, if not for her, then for Sokka, she had to. She got an idea, she moved her hand left searching, while the man moved his hands over her body searching, more and more southern, they reached her belly button, her hand found her weapon. Not her sword, the silent inactive man was still holding that, but the mirror, a mirror is glass right? And glass is made of sand, therefor it's bendable. The man's fingertips just reached the insides of her underpants as she sent the shards of mirror flying towards the man's head. In a split second the shower curtain was filled with wet blood spatters and pieces of brain. The man felt down backwards with an open mouth and open eyes, large pieces of bloody glass sticking outside of his head. Blood tearing out of his eyes and mouth.

The other man vomited and toph quickly turned to him, in a spin she kicked his face with her foot and he to fell down. She grabbed him by his hair and pressed his face in his own vomit, nearly drowning him in it. She lifted his head out of the pile and asked him where the basement was.

The man cried and stuttered. "P-please ... its left, second r-right and third l-left. Now please let me go. Please!"

"Be quiet." She hissed. "I don't want them to hear me."

"I-I wouldn't have let him rape you, I'd have stopped him in time."

"Don't lie, I can tell."

"Mooooooottheeeeeeeeeer!"

Toph couldn't let him scream the entire house together, in a fast movement she grabbed her sword and cut of his head. His head rolled around the floor for a few seconds and the blood just flew out at high velocity all over the bathroom, quickly turning red. To bad a lot of it reached the door and streamed through the ditch. This would be noticed soon, and she had to make a move on. She continued her way through the house to the basement.

The basement seemed to exist out of a hallway with many doors to the left, there was one guard, backside to her. She silently but with amazing speed ran at him, sword up high and cleaved it down in his skull, she let him fall down slowly, holding his body and placing him on the ground, not to make a noise.

In the next room, with an open door she could hear sokka whisper "... Please... don't...". She moved fast and 'saw' a man with a sword raised above Sokka.

"Farewell..." Said the man.

She stabbed him in the back and the blade showed from the other side. "Farewell asshole." she whispered. The man cried and yelled as he saw the blade sticking through his chest and dropped the sword in panic. It landed vertically, a few millimetres away from Sokka's face. Toph moved her blade up his spine and he grew silent, Sokka felt the blood land upon him and was relieved, knowing that he was rescued.

"Toph..."

"Sokka..."

She placed herself on her knees beside Sokka and placed her hands on his face. They whispered.

"Toph..."

"Sokka..."

Their lips locked, tongues explored and they reassured each other, by telling in that kiss, that they were always going to be together, going to look out together, and that they'd get through this together.

Meanwhile, the boss entered the house...

A/N Sorry for the long update wait, can you forgive me? Anyways, **please review**, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think sucks about this story. (or what's great)

Oh, and by the way, this chapter was a bit longer eh? I'm trying!


	8. drowning sorrow

**Revenge II**

**In the land of the blind one eye is king.**

Disclaimer: I'll say it in dutch: ik heb de rechten van Avatar niet.

Ok, here is the next chapter, still doing my best to make it longer. I can't stress enough how much a review can help, so **please review**.

The next chapter will be a lemon (between Toph and Sokka of course). I hope to see you then.

Oh and **D4rk**, let me know when you drop the first chapter of that new story of yours, I'd love to read it.

**Chapter seven: drowning sorrow**

Toph pressed his body against hers and cried a little. She was sad, mad and sorry she dragged him into this. After a few seconds she asked him. "Are you alright?"

Sokka replied in a weak voice. "No... not really."

"Tell me what are your injuries."

"He cut my cheek... Slashed my che..st, stabbed me ... in the chest and, he he ... my eye..." Then he fell in to a silent cry.

She placed her hand on his face to see what he meant. Slowly she let her fingers creep up to his eye, to see what he meant, she expected something like a big scar beneath it, but then she found a hole, and was schocked when she realised what it meant. "Sokka ... I'm sorry."

"Don't you ever be..."

_Meanwhile_

Hurio was depressed, one of the worst nights of his life had just gone by, now two in the morning he walked towards his favorite café and inn, as it entered his sight he remembered, he remembered all the drinks he had here with his best friend, all the solved cases and all the toasts to celebrate them, all the late nights of trying to crack a case, pumping themselves up with tea and cafeïne... Those times were gone, they'd never be again. He felt his tears come up again, whiped them away and tried to hide the rest, still pouring from his eyes.

The pub was quiet, it was 10 in the morning after all. He looked around, there were four more guys and one woman in the bar, he wasn't interested now, he was to depressed. He didn't come here to celebrate a case, he was here to drown his sorrow.

"Tori!" He yelled from the entrance moving up to the counter "The strongest you've got."

Tori Lamar, the bartender obliged. "What's the problem mate?" he asked, pouring his special.

Hurio gulped it down in one go. "He's dead Tori, he's dead." He sat down on a stool, and laid his head on the counter, covering it with his arms and hands, crying.

"Hey, hey, come'on Hurio, who's dead?"

"Fang damnit!"

The rest of the bar looked over to the wreck that sat at the counter, but he didn't care.

"What do you mean?"

"Fang, he's dead..."

"No, that... that can't be." He brought up another cup and filled it, along with Hurio's. They both finished their drinks."People, could we have one minute of silence please, a dear friend has past away."

"He didn't pas away, he was murdered..." Said Hurio after the minute. Finishing another drink.

"Murdered?"

"Yeah, I got the son of a bitch."

"But it doesn't make you feel any better now does it?"

"Not the least..." They drank another glass. "He was just a boy Tori, just a boy." It should have been me, not him."

"Don't talk like that, man."

"... He isn't the only partner that died today..."

"What! What the fuck is going on these days."

"Yeah, Tygh died to, slashed open with a broken bottle, and another guy, Lorenzo, he was knocked unconscious."

"Shit... Was it the same guy?"

"Nah... Some girl most likely."

"To Fang, Tygh and Lorenzo." Tori raised his glass.

"Fang, Tygh and Lorenzo." Hurio raised his glass and they drank them in one gulp. "And i got sacked..."

"My gods, you had a bad night!"

"Are you trying to be funny!?" he broke his stone cup by uncontrolled earth bending.

"No, no, no..."

"I'm sorry, I'll pay for that."

"Don't worry." Tori paused for a minute. "So you got sacked?"

"More or less. They said I'm getting to emotionally involved and that because of 'the recent developments' I might have lost the nag for the job. They sent me on paid vacation for now."

"Oh, sorry man."

"What am I gonna do Tori? What?" He couldn't suppress the tears anymore because of the alcohol.

"You could allways come work with me."

Hurio looked around his favorite café, one of the men and the woman had left, it was extremely empty. "It doesn't look like this place has need for another employee, my friend." He laughed softly and weakly.

"Yeah, well it's dry season."

"It's always dry season man."

"I make enough."

"Enough for one, not for two."

"You might be right." They finished another drink, and after this one, Hurio couldn't count them anymore.

"They fucking pulled me of the case, but I'm gonna get revenge for Tygh and Lorenzo, I'm gonna get that stupid girl and that prick of a boyfriend of her!"

"Easy Hurio, Easy I think you'd better sleep on this for a while."

"I'd better drink on this for a while that's what I should do."

After that it got quiet for some time, Hurio placed himself in a corner of his favorite café with a bottle.

_Meanwhile_

Sokka rested his weight on Toph as she flung his arm around her and did her best to carry him outside. He did his best to keep up and let his feet walk, but he was weak, he had lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding, he'd need rest and care soon. He didn't know how they got out of there, he couldn't see well with one eye missing and his other blurred by his own blood. More then once they rested, that he knew. But how many times? He couldn't count. One time that they rested Toph tried to reassure him that they could get out easily because everybody went to greet the boss, but she seemed to try and reassure herself more then him. He smelled her scent, her healthy coating of earth, the smell he missed. But he also smelled fear. Eventually they reached the door.

Toph layed him down on the ground, her way out proved to be more easy then her way in. They hadn't been spotted yet but every second they spent here was a second they could be discovered. On the outside there would be guards, she knew that, she'd just have to eliminate them quickly and then disappear underground with Sokka to find a place to stay, and then maybe leave this city for good.

BANG! The door flew open. Toph lowered her foot, and ran with her sword to the man 5 metres from her right. His sword in his right hand came down, aiming at her shoulder, with her left hand she grabbed that arm and threw him over her shoulder. Meanwhile the guard on the left side of the door came running at her. Their blades crossed and Toph's had such force that she made his fly out of his hand. He desperately bended a chunk of earth out of the ground and sent it flying at Toph right before she sliced his throat and lowered herself by spreading her legs oppositely of each other to avoid the boulder. The first guy got up behind her while the second was squirming on the floor desperately trying to stop the blood from pumping out of the huge gash in his neck. She aimed the sword to directly behind her and it stabbed him in the stomach. He fell on his knees clutching his wound as more and more of his robes turned red. She got up and faced him, placed her foot on his chest and pushed him over. His eyes were wide as he fought to breathe. She went back to grab Sokka, who now had completely passed out and bended them into the ground so that they couldn't be found.

They resurfaced somewhere in an alleyway in the city. Toph wished more then anything that Katara would be here right now. She could try to clean his wounds as she had learned in her classes back at home, when she was a kid, but she feared it wouldn't suffice. She started to talk to Sokka to keep him awake. He wasn't responding to well. In the alleyway there were clothes hanging out to dry and a few barrels of water. She did her best to clean the wounds with the water and teared some of the clothes to make for bandages and the others to replace the bloody ones of not only Sokka but also herself. She didn't know what colours they were but she hoped they wouldn't attract attention. They were normal robes and since they were in the earth kingdom she expected them to blend in. When she finished putting on her clothes and turned around, Sokka had awoken, she couldn't see but he was smiling softly. "You look nice." He whispered.

She got on her knees and bended her back to kiss him. He wanted to say something else but she silenced him, "Save your strenght." she said.

She offered him a piece of cloth to use as an eyepatch. "Uhm, Toph?" Started Sokka.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Would you mind not giving me a pink eyepatch?" He laughed.

Toph didn't laugh, instead a single tear rolled over her left cheek.

They got up again as soon as Sokka found a piece of cloth to his liking, to find a place for Sokka to rest, Sokka who was still leaning on Toph. They found an inn, relatively empty, There was one man in a corner drunk and asleep, with his head in his arms. Toph payed a lot of money and they were sent upstairs.

_A few hours later_

Hurio got up, he must have fallen asleep on the table in his favorite café and inn. For a second he didn't know what he was doing here, but then he remembered everything, all of his grieve. Tori walked towards him, apparently closing up the business. He suggested that Hurio would stay in one of the rooms. Hurio, who was in no condition to walk home alone, obliged. He knew where the keys to the rooms were, and to his surprise he saw that one of the rooms had already been rented. Something he hadn't seen in months.

"Perhaps you'll make enough for me to work here after all." He joked.

Tori looked at Hurio pointing at the missing keys. "Yeah, a couple checked in a few hours ago."

Hurio didn't really listen, he just grabbed the keys to a room and said "aha."

"Yeah, a cute girl and a guy. But you know, it was the strangest couple that has ever rented a room here."

"Sure you don't mean the only couple?"

"Hahahaha, I'm laughing my ass off." Said Tori sarcastically. "I mean he was a foreigner, nobody here is that brown, and had one eye, and she was cute but blind."

"Yeah yeah." mumbled Hurio.

He went up to the hallway with the rooms. He was already trying to open his door when he realised the words Tori had said. It couldn't be, it had to be coincidence. It couldn't be that easy. Yet he had to know for sure, he walked to their room and got ready to break it down.

**A/N **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll review.

Also, those of you who read the **lemon** of 'revenge' can you tell me, what needs improvemend? Be quick, I'm counting on you guys to help me out of this.


	9. nursing

**Revenge part II**

**In the land of the blind one eye is king.**

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters.

I've got to say that this chapter is a lemon, there is little in here that is vital to the rest of the story. I'd tell you that if you think its gross to read lemon you shouldn't read this chapter, but then again if this is the thing that grosses you out the most about this story, there's something wrong with you. No offence :D!

Anyways **Please review!**

**Chapter eight: Nursing**

Toph opened the door of their room, which was very difficult because Sokka was still leaning on her as well. Through her vibrations she saw to her suprise that for such a poor inn, the room was quite decent. Although she couldn't enjoy the view, she knew it was aimed east, so that in the morning they could get a lot of warm sun. There was an old firm cupboard with a vase on it, no flowers though, to bad. At each side of the big bed were nightshelfs with candles on them and in the corner was a chimney. Opposite to the bed was another door that led to a bathroom. She softly placed Sokka on the bed, he grunted in pain softly. She looked at her warrior, her rock, and in what condition he was, it hurt her. She never thought that in her entire life, she'd see him like this.

She'd have to make him better, but how. She knew his wounds needed stitching, but she couldn't do that, it'd be like reading for her, impossible. She had to try, she walked over to the cupboard and looked for wire and a needle or something in the liking of those. Fortune was on her side, it would seem for she found those objects. From the bar below she had smuggled a bottle of really hearty stuff, she'd need the alcohol to disinfect the wounds. She removed his bandages and let her fingers slide over the long gashes in his chest. She grabbed her handkerchief and wet it with the alcohol. As the wet handkerchief touched Sokka's maimed flesh he came to, and grunted in pain. When he saw what she was doing however, he tried to ignore the pain. After disinfecting the first wound she took the wire and needle, ready to stitch. Sokka however stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" She responded bluntly.

"You might want to let someone who can see what he is doing do that job."

"Fine!" She said half insulted and half sad about her limits, but fully aware that he was right. "What should I do in the meantime."

"I dunno. Why don't you take a bath?" It has been a long day for you.

Reluctantly she got up and walked to the bathroom. In her head a way to get back at Sokka popped up. A small smile curved around her lips. She opened the door and didn't close it. She let some hot water flow, her back facing Sokka. She undid her hair pin and let her long black hair loose. She sensually shook her head left and right, right and left to let the hair swing along and reach its maximum length. She shot Sokka a mischievous look over her shoulder, knowing full well that he was watching her and loving it. What she didn't know was that Sokka was paying so much attention to her that he didn't know that he was stitching pieces of air together. Toph pulled her robes over her head, leaving her in green long pants an a torso that would be naked if it weren't for her bra. Her skin was white and smooth. Still standing with her back to Sokka she bend over a little bit to pull her pants down, revealing her panties. Sokka watched her ass and appreciated every last bit of it. Toph gracefully threw her pants aside. Now she was standing only in her black underwear, she moved her hands to the lock of her bra, she unlocked it, but didn't remove her bra just jet. She faked 'suddenly becoming aware' of Sokka's presence in the other room. She turned around and Sokka saw her whole body. Her long, strong, but feminine legs and her cute belly button, near which the scar she got from Ataki. Her soft and nursing arms and hands, beautiful face with a naughty smile on it and long black hair. And her breasts, only covered by a loose, small bra. How he desired to see them again, whole, uncovered. Toph sensed this, smiled a little and then closed the door. Her revenge complete. She undid the rest of her clothes and crawled int the warm bath. Leaving a disappointed Sokka in the other room tending to his wounds.

"Damn" He thought "I guess I didn't loose too much blood for an erection." Then he tended to his wounds again.

An hour later Toph emerged from the bathroom. Her hair still a bit wet and hanging over her back, the only thing covering her was a long towel. She found Sokka asleep on his bed, all his wounds stitched. She tried not to wake him as she crawled under the blanket with him, yet he awoke. The first thing he saw were her eyes, he kissed her straight on the lips and placed his left arm around her as they spooned. He smelled her hair and held her tightly.

"I can't sleep..." He whispered.

"You seemed to be doing fine a minute ago." She whispered back.

"Yeah, but I am all rested out."

"Well maybe I've got something that will help you sleep." She said teasingly. Turning around to meet him

"Oh yeah, what?" He asked hoping.

"A nightcap" she brought up the half still quite full bottle, it was still full for about two thirds.

Sokka seemed a little taken aback, but he agreed to the idea. They both sat there some time, talking and drinking. They talked about what they should do (get the hell out of town!), about what happened to each other when they got separated. And how Aang and Katara were doing. How they'd react if they figured out what happened. It seemed hard to conceal now that Sokka missed an eye. Toph was afraid that if her friends learned of what she had done, they wouldn't be as accept-ant as Sokka was. Sokka promised that they would find a cover story to protect Toph, but that the first concern was getting out of town, away from these psycho's. He comforted her, but didn't take away all the fear she had about the subject. After that they talked about the future. Sokka and Toph seemed to have slightly different idea's. The bottle was getting more and more empty, about a third remained. Neither Toph, nor Sokka wanted to buy a place and settle down yet, they wanted to wander around the world a bit more, perhaps with Aang and Katara, or just the two of them, they didn't know yet. It would also depend on Katara and Aang. But what they argued about the most is what would come afterwords, not only couldn't they decide where they'd live, but also was there something bigger. Toph didn't seem to want to have children. Sokka could sense that there was a complex bugging Toph, he knew deep down that Toph wanted children to. But some kind of fear was keeping her from seeing it. In due time they'd figure what, he was sure of that, but for now, he'd let it rest. There was one last mouthful of the hearty drink, Toph drank it.

The drinking might not have been such a good idea, Toph thought as she threw the bottle away. Sokka was now more insinuative towards sex then ever, and she was getting eager to, but she knew that he shouldn't, he was injured, and the stitches... she couldn't take the risk. She tried to fight it, to fight herself, but they kissed. The towel had been removed as soon as she got into the bed, Sokka's hands moved over her naked body. He held her breast and knead them softly, then he moved her thigh which he brushed. She pushed him of gently.

"Sokka, it's not safe with your injuries."

"I can take it, I'm tougher then most."

"Fat neck" She laughed.

"Come on." He snickered. "Well take it slow."

"I know we shouldn't." She sighed and looked down. "But... I can't resist right now." She kissed him passionately on his lips. She placed him on his back. "You just lie there, and try to enjoy. I won't risk you getting hurt. Just leave it to me."

"BINGO!" He yelled, which made Toph laugh.

"At the first sign of pain you alert me, ok?" She crawled on top of him and sat on his groin. He was still wearing his pants. She bent over to kiss him while she undid his belt. They made out, for about fifteen minutes their tongues wrestled and hands roamed over each others body. Their temperatures rose as they both started to get hot in the action. Sokka's groin started to swell up and become hard, Toph became wet. She turned around and putted her hands around his pants, pulling them down along with his underpants. The bulge underneath now uncovered. She stroked his hard member a little and then gently placed herself on top of it, her back facing Sokka. Sokka's cock slid into toph's womanhood. Inside she screamed of joy, and he burned with passion. He placed his hands there where her but stopped and back began and guided her to the right tempo. Not to fast to begin with. Toph closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch. Her own hand ran through her hair and one of Sokka's reached for her thigh, he caressed it and slit his hand over it. His other hand reached up, as one of hers reached down, she let her fingers fall between his and the hands grabbed each-other. Sokka moaned in pleasure as she rode him. That's why he was disappointed for a second as she got of. Quickly enough though it was obvious that she was just turning around, now facing Sokka. She welcomed him in again.

She pressed her naked body to his, her chest to his, although she made sure not to fully weigh on him. Just enough to let him feel her body. He placed his hands on her ass and she used her left arm to push herself off to avoid weighing on him completely, with her right hand she roamed across his chest. They kissed once more, but Sokka's kisses fluttered down to her neck, where they were joined by little soft bites of his. Toph let out a moan in thankfulness.

The tempo rose a bit, and little drops of sweat were formed here and there on both their body's. They did their best to fight of the orgasm, they didn't want it to end yet. Sokka's hands moved from her ass to her breasts. His touch was a mixture of groping and tenderness. His mouth moved to her left breast. He stook out his tongue and let it circle around her nipple. Toph breathed his name and begged him to continue. His entire mouth was placed over her nipple and sucked on it, licked it and even once in a while bit on it, but ever so gently. Toph felt like she was going to come but she didn't want to yet. She pushed aways Sokka's head and said to him "You like my breasts don't you?" He nodded in agreement. She got of Toph and she crawled down. When she reached her destination she placed his manhood between her breasts and massaged it with them. Sokka threw back his head in pure enjoyment and gritted his teeth. He felt that he to might be nearing the end. Toph went a notch higher and added licking to what she was doing. After a minute or two Sokka yelled out. "Toph, don't stop licking but please let me taste you to." Toph got what he meant and she turned her body so that it lay over Sokka. They started to 69. Both felt themselves reaching their climaxes as Sokka pushed his tongue in her, and Toph pushed his member in her mouth. They sucked and licked at the same time, it was like their tempo raised equally, in harmony. As they helped each other to the climax, they felt it near for themselves and at the last second Sokka had his mouth all around Toph's womanhood, and Toph had his manhood all in her mouth. They catched each others juices in their mouths and swallowed them.

Toph layed herself next to Sokka and embraced him softly, Sokka layed his arm over Toph and they rested, satiated with sex. And Toph finally felt comforted about the future.

**A/N** Hope you liked it, I'm not going to waste to many words on this, only these: Is it better then the lemon I wrote in Revenge? And what can be better

**Let me know!**

See ya at the next update.


	10. rude awakening

Revenge

Part two

In the land of the blind one-eye is king

Disclaimer: Only my own characters do I own.

Chapter nine already, it's not much further now. I haven't written it, but I think about three more chapters. So if you haven't reviewed yet, do it now, your running out of time :).

**Chapter nine: Rude awakening**

Hurio burst through the door, in a second time Toph and Sokka woke up and jumped out of the bed, Sokka (who had put his pants back on after the sex), fell down in pain as he jumped out. But Toph (with a blanket wrapped around her body) stood in a defencive position.

"You bitch!" Spoke Hurio in his drunken rage.

"Hurio?" She wanted to say more but she didn't get the time. Hurio charged at her. Because he had been drinking so much it was easy for Toph to block his punch and send one flying to his chest herself. He stumbled back, losing his balance a bit. Sokka who was lying on the floor found the bottle they had drunk and used it to smack against Hurio's legs as she stumbled backwards. This made him fall to the ground. He was knocked out immediately.

Toph left Sokka to tie up Hurio as she searched whether there were any more Dy lee agents in the bar downstairs. Not finding anything she went upstairs again. Hurio was tied up in a chair, still unconscious, Sokka sat on the bed.

"There's nobody else Meat-boy."

"I didn't think there would be." He told her as she sat down next to him.

"What do you mean."

"He reeks of alcohol."

"So, so do we."

"Yeah, but he also had this." Said Sokka holding up something.

"Oh wow that changes everything." Said Toph in a sarcastic voice.

Sokka started with "Yeah, it proves that..." But then interrupted himself, realising her sarcasm came from the fact that she couldn't see what he was holding. He placed it in her hands. Her fingers ran around the object, and soon she realised it was a key.

"It's a key... big woop!" Were her words.

"It's a key to a room here." Explained Sokka "He probably got drunk and rented a room here. Perhaps he heard us or something"

"So what do we do with him?"

"We'll take turns keeping watch. And in the morning when he wakes up, we'll find out why he hates us. He attacked us so he has something against us."

"Perhaps he blaims us for his partners death. I kind of am responsible."

Sokka embraced Toph and kissed her on her forehead. "You're no such thing. Now rest, I'll take first watch."

She didn't get much sleep that night, eventually she got up and told Sokka to try and get some rest, he needed it more and she couldn't sleep, besides it was nearly her time anyway. Sokka didn't take such a long time to fall asleep. But hey, you know Sokka.

She took a stool and placed herself in front of Hurio as soon as Sokka fell asleep. She listened to his breath, regular and at ease. It reminded her of a all to familiar scene. The first of the rapists she hunted down had also been in this position. Unaware that he was about to be interrogated, waking up with her next to him. Flashbacks and dark fantasy's came to the surface of her mind. The unreal dreams mingled with reality and Tophs mind played all the bad thing of the last year all over again. Her blood started to boil and her grip on reality started to fade. Unaware of what she was doing she got up and went for her sword. The sword of the priest, the last one of the four who had fallen, the one she was unable to kill but unable to forgive, the ones who's sorrow she got and the one that got her sorrow, but who was destined to pay for his deeds. The one she hated the most, for he had changed and disabled her the chance for revenge. Before her sat not Hurio, but the rapist. The fat swine that had been an animal to her. That hat to be bled dry like a pig. She pulled out her sword and tightened her grip on it. She grabbed his collar and lifted it up. His head fell back and uncovered his neck. Her fingers slided over it, leading her to his coronary artery. She wanted to make the man suffer, but more then all she wanted it to end quickly. The blade ran through his neck, ripping open his neck and blood splattered out all over her, him and the room. The man calmly moved his head facing her. Toph was petrified and couldn't move.

The man spoke in the priests voice as he said "Thank you, I've accepted this for a long time." The rest of the room disappeared, she couldn't sense any of the objects or Sokka. She was scared and fell on her back as she tried to walk away from the man in the chair. She crawled backwards, screaming for help. The man turned into the priest, the ropes that tied him disappeared and he raised his hands to the sky, he yelled in a demonic voice "Thanks for setting me free!". He clapped his hands and the next thing Toph knew she was tied up on a chair. The priest had gone but she sensed someone else walking in front of her, steps all to familiar. Buy walked up and down holding a dagger. Toph tried to get loose but failed. "Trying to get loose pretty?" He asked. His cold fingers touched her warm cheek and she shivered. "Sorry," he continued, "being dead makes you cold I guess. But you know all about that don't you, you have been dead for a year, ever since ... my fun shall I say." Tears formed in Tophs eyes as he threw the dagger away and ran his hands over her arms and legs. "I'm in the mood for some fun Missy..." He roughly grabbed her down there and bit her right breast while his other hand ran over her bottom. She tried to scream but her mouth was gagged. She heard an object flying through the air and the next thing she knew. Buy's own dagger hit him right in the chest.

Sokka ran at her and untied her she grabbed him close and hugged him tightly, he whispered that she'd be ok, that everything would be ok. Her hands moved to his face to hold him, to kiss him. She also touched the eye-patch. She stoke her tongue in his mouth and he replied in kind. At first she felt good about it. But then his kiss changed. Her hands didn't touch Sokka's face anymore, his eye-patch disappeared and her index finger fell into a whole where an eye should have been. She tried to back off from the stranger, but he blocked her, held her in a dark hug, immobilizing her. When he spoke she heard Lee Ataki's voice say "I knew you'd warm up to me dear." she gasped for air. In all her effort she wriggled herself loose from him and fell, fell into the darkness. She landed hard and awoke from her nightmare.

When she woke up she came to the conclusion she had fallen asleep, then fell from her stool and dreamt the whole thing. When she tried to get up however she noticed that her left wrist was hurting and her sword was pretty close to her right. Her right hand crept over her arm to the sour spot where she found a rather deep cut, bleeding. She immediately ran to the bathroom and cleaned the wound, then she put bandage around it. As a shock the possibility of her killing Hurio came to mind. She walked to him, slowly, because she was afraid of the possible answer to her question. She got close enough to hear him breath, she sighed in relief. The next thing she did was put a little rug over the small blood pile and put her sword back after cleaning it. Somewhere she heard a bell ring six times, six o'clock. Soon she'd have to wake Sokka, and Hurio. She used her time to find an excuse for the cut on her wrist.

She woke Sokka an hour later. He got up all sleep drunk, but claimed that he felt a lot better, he could walk on his own and he even did some push ups. The only awkward moment was when he tried to reach for his brush that he missed, because of his eye missing, messing up his deptpersicion. The best story Toph could come up with for the wound was that she cutted herself by accident when she was brandishing her sword. She didn't know whether Sokka believed her, which he didn't, but he let rest for now anyway. Sokka went downstairs to get breakfast for them and told her that she should awake Hurio now. As soon as Sokka left the room and closed the door she started saying Hurio's name to him, telling him to awake and slapping him on the cheek. After a minute or two, three Hurio opened his eyes. Finding himself in a corner of a room, tied up, gagged and Toph staring at him with her blind eyes. His first reaction was panic, he struggled to get loose and tried to scream for help. Both attempts failed as Toph didn't move a muscle.

When he calmed down Toph placed her hand on his wrist and asked him. "Are you going to be quiet so I can un-gag you? Grunt once for yes, twice for no."

"Uhr!" Hurio grunted.

Toph could feel by his pulse that he was 'grunting' the truth. She ripped the gag from his mouth.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He asked, with a normal volume voice that did express his inconvenience and fright.

"I could ask you the same question. What do you remember of last night?"

"Not much, I guess I've ... been hitting the bottle a bit to much."

"You charged in here, trying to kill us or whatever."

"I remember speaking to Tori. And blaming you for all my problems. Blaming you for Fang's death..."

At that moment Sokka walked in with a tray of sandwiches. And a can of water. Fang looked over when he heard the door open.

Toph spoke, and Hurio turned his head back. "I do feel sorry for that happening. But I didn't kill him."

"No, you killed and wounded two other of my colleagues!"

Sokka dropped the plate and ran at Hurio, holding his collar with his two hands. "For your information, they were going to rape her and then send her to the mob like they did me!" He said with an uncontrollable anger in his voice and eyes. The truth burning along.

Hurio dropped his voice and said ashamed "So, I guess they really did turn over."

Toph got between the two men and calmed Sokka down enough to make him back of of Hurio.

"How did you find us?" She asked quietly.

"Coincidence I guess. Tori, the bartender, told me a couple fitting your description checked in. He doesn't know who you are." As it remained silent for a while he decided to continue. "How did you loose your eye."

"Some psycho cut it out." Answered Sokka.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It isn't you fault." Argued Toph.

"Actually, if I had paid more attention maybe smuggling him out would have been impossible."

"There are a lot of ifs in the past..." Began Toph.

"...But now its the future that counts most." Finished Sokka. "And our future is somewhere else, we'll need to get out of Ba sing se."

"You are kidding right?" Laughed Hurio. "The boss of the mafia seems to be quite interested in you, they won't stop hunting you, and believe me, I've seen it to much, they'll find you, wherever you go."

"So what do you suggest?" Asked Toph.

"I've got no clue, You're screwed."

"Maybe we can take them down?" Suggested Sokka.

"Don't make me laugh boy, if the leader is who we at the agency suspect it is, you've got no chance boy."

"You know who it is?"

"Yeah, well we think we know."

"Then tell us!" Demanded Toph.

"Fine, why not, we think its..."

**a/n **Ok, mayor cliffhanger, but I guess you may already know who it is. Guess! And for those who want to find out, the more reviews I get the sooner I post. Muhahahaha, I'm evil I know, that's my new evil laugh. Like it? I've been working on it. Muhahahaha!

See ya next time.

Always keep reviewing, I love it if you do.


	11. making a difference

**REVENGE II**

**in the land of the blind one-eye is king**

Disclaimer: Same thing as I've been saying all the time.

Well, sorry for the delay but I've been living up to my nickname so...

Anyhow, here it is, and enjoy, its one of the last.

**Please review!**

**Chapter ten: Making a difference  
**

Sokka and Toph listened to the words Hurio said very carefully. His words were unbelievable at first, but somehow not all that surprising. When that dreaded name was said in that room a shock flushed away all of their hope of escaping Ba sing se, they knew the boss wouldn't stop, they knew it was only a mather of time. They realised they'd have to fight, an entire army of mafia, cutting off the head was the only way to kill the snake. If she died, they wouldn't be hunted anymore. Azula had to die. As they remained silent. Hurio spoke again.

"Did you hear me? Did you hear me say that the worst enemy of the entire free world, former fire nation princess is your opponent?"

"Yeah... We heard you." Said Toph in a soft voice.

"Look, I know you've got a history with her, and that you probably have a lot of unfinished business with her but..."

"You are sure that its her?" Asked Sokka

"Yeah, quite."

"Then we've got to take her down."

"Sokka we cant fight the entire mafia." Toph reasoned.

"We can't run either."

Hurio intervened "Two things, first could you finally FREAKING cut me loose here!" Sokka pulled out a knife he brought up along with the still untouched sandwiches, with it he cut him loose. "Thanks." Said Hurio quickly before walking around the room and rubbing his wrists which were slightly irritated from the rope.

"You were going to say something?" Asked Toph.

"Yeah sure. Second of all, you're fucked." Said Hurio bluntly and left for the door. Sokka and Toph stood there with open mouths, shocked as Hurio slammed the door shut behind him.

Sokka got over his moment of weakness and ran after Hurio, he found him in the hallway, walking at a determined pace. Just as he was about to go down the stairs he was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown on his back. Sokka lowered his body and placed a knee on his stomach, disabling him to get up.

"What the hell?" He asked Hurio.

"What do you want, eh?" He replied.

"You can't just leave us hanging!"

"I can and I am." His voice was calm and emotionless.

Sokka lost his temper and raised his right fist only to sent it down to Hurio's cheek with full force. As Hurio's face turned because of the blow, blood splattered on the floor. He coughed blood as Sokka raised his hand again. As he was about to hit him again Toph held his arm back. She had left her room shortly after Sokka and got to the duo just in time to avoid a second hit. Hurio was coughing and wheezing. In a quick decision toph pulled him up by his torso and Sokka grabbed his legs. They carried him to his room. Rather clumsily Toph opened the door with the key whilst still holding Hurio. They laid him down on his bed and placed themselves at his side on a chair. Toph sat on Sokka as he sat on the chair. She tried to calm him down for he was still trembling over the shock of what he had done. Not to long later Hurio got over his part of the shock and sat there staring at Toph and Sokka with a hand against his wounded cheek. Soon after, Sokka stared back, and Toph, well you know there's no need for her to look at someone while talking.

Hurio spoke first "What the fuck do you expect from me?!"

"I guess we expected some help..." Toph told him with a mixture of selfasuredness and bluntness.

"And what can I do to help you? You can't get out, you can't beat them and I'm just an old lone wolf."

"There must be something..."

"There's nothing! I've fought them, year after year I've wasted, thinking I could make a difference. Thinking it meant something. But nowadays I can't even in my wildest dreams hope for a new Ba sing se. I've failed, myself, Fang and this entire city! All the endless nights, all the busts, all the nightmares I had of seeing the victims, their flesh rotting and those last scared looks branded on their dead faces, it has all been for nothing... nothing at all... I've lost everything."

Toph and Sokka didn't know what to say, the vulnerability and truth that lay in Hurio's words deserved a pure answer. As Toph thought about what she would say it remained silent in the room and neither Sokka nor Toph moved, as if they were afraid to. Hurio sighed and crawled out of the bed. Slowly he moved towards the door, as he opened it he was stopped by Tophs voice.

"So make a diference." She said. "Save us, save two lives, won't that be worth it?"

"..."

"If you get one last shot to take down this group that ruined your life, wouldn't you take it? Don't you want revenge, revenge for yourself, revenge for your city ... revenge for Fang?"

"Revenge... it's a terrible blinding thing lady. It makes you loose sight of the right thing."

"Nonetheless, you know what's the right thing to do here, don't you?"

He turned around. "... Listen, even if I wanted to... I couldn't..."

"All we ask is that you try."

"Alright, I'll try."

Sokka got up and smiled as he said "Let's all think of a plan over breakfast."

_After breakfast they sat in a corner of the bar._

"So all we need are disguises and a fake warrant." Sokka concluded.

"Yes, I'll get them today when I clean up my locker. This has to go down today."

"Why?" Asked Toph.

"As soon as the word spreads that I'm not a Dy lee agent anymore, this plan is over."

"Cut of the head of the snake..." Started Toph

"...And the body dies." finished Sokka.

"Sure, simple enough, just walking in there and taking down the strongest firebender out there and then somehow escaping." Sighed Hurio.

"Hey, simple plans are always the best." Concluded Sokka.

"We'll meet up at 3 o'clock." Hurio said getting up.

"Right, good luck." Toph said and walked out with Sokka.

Hurio remained standing there, except for one guest he and Tori were the only one's who remained inside. Hurio walked up to Tori who was standing behind the bar. Tori poured him a drink. Hurio took the drink in his hand and poured it in the sink. Tori looked up to face Hurio, as surprised as ever.

"I'm quiting with alcohol buddy." The retired agent said.

"How come?" Asked the bartender.

"I guess life's to short to waste on such things."

"Wait you're actually saying, that you, Hurio Tamal, find life to short?"

"Yeah man, goodbye my friend." Hurio spoke turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Goodbye? We'll meet again! We're still going to play pei sho on sunday right?"

Hurio didn't stop walking but responded "I hope so, but you never know just how short life is."

"Uhu, by the way Hurio?"

Hurio stopped near the door and turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Just now, I poured you tea."

Hurio walked out with a smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later he arrived at his old agency. He entered under the fake story that he was cleaning up his locker and office. When nobody was looking he left his office and went to the file archive and picked up an old warrant, it was no longer valid but it was about the same house as the one they were about to enter. Maybe he could change the dates, but perhaps he shouldn't mess with it, it only had to appear to be a valid warrant. Somebody entered the room and he quickly ducked behind a the desk in the room. He didn't see who it was because he ducked behind the desk. It was Avalin, the fifty year old woman who worked with all the files a good colleague, she saw him duck.

"Come out of there Hurio." She laughed.

"Ehe, hi Avalin." He greeted getting up.

"Hurio, what were you doing here?"

"Uhm, I came to say... goodbye."

"Really now." She smiled not believing him one bit. "You can't lie to me Hurio, I've known you to long."

"Fine, but do you believe me that I have a good reason?" He pleaded.

"Yes, that I believe. I also believe you won't tell me."

"Try to understand."

"Oh, I do." She let him pass to get to the door which he did. On his way over he stopped by her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye Avalin."

"Bye Hurio." She smiled "You big old charmer."

After stuffing the piece of paper in the rest of his stuff in the carton box he went over to his locker, neer the showers. He slipped into the changing room quickly and took two uniforms of dy lee agents who were showering. And quickly covered them under his stuff. Nervous as hell he made his way back to the entrance. Ready to get out, yet he was stopped one last time. A man with a bandage around his left hand entered the room and called his name.

"Hurio!" He yelled. Making Hurio freeze in his footsteps.

Hurio turned around and faced him. "Hi Lorenzo." faking a grin. "I thought you'd be in the hospital."

"Nah, I was lucky I guess. But Thygh, man if I catch that bitch..." Hurio felt the anger rise inside of him. His blood boiled. Yet the man continued. "... I'm going to tell you a secret, I just might not try to capture her."

"Oh no?"

"No, I'll kill her, nice and slowly." Their eyes locked and didn't break the connection.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I've got to tell someone, I'm exploding with these desires to cut her throat, and you're the only non agent now. It would be my word against yours."

"You know Lorenzo, I never liked you from the moment I met you."

"Oh yeah?"

"But I never resorted to violence, because I'm a better man then you."

"You mean you're a pussy?"

"But now, you see a man is someone with principals, and I see that you have none, which makes you less than a man. Which makes this alright."

Hurio lunged his head forwards and his forehead smacked on Lorenzo's nose. He heard it crack. The man fell down and fell on his back. Hurio knew he was in a lot of trouble, there was only one other person in the room but a witness was a witness. As Lorenzo's chest was going up and down he quickly faded into unconsciousness.

"Oh dear." Said Avalin smiling to Hurio.

"Uh, Avalin, this isn't really what it... I mean I didn't... Ok, fine you got me!" Hurio spoke loud and panicky.

"I never liked Lorenzo either." She smiled. "But when he brings in this form, well lets just say, I hope it won't get lost." She winked at Hurio.

"Thanks Avalin." He kissed her on the cheek.

"For what?" She smiled back pretending to not know.

Hurio quickly ran out of his old work place.

He met up with Toph and Sokka at the rendezvous-point. The final showdown was about to begin.

**A/N: **Maybe not my most interesting chapter but believe me, I've got a bloody finale in mind! Don't you worry. Oh and the next chapter will focus more on the dynamic duo then on Hurio.


	12. leaves the whole world blind

**Revenge **

**Part II**

**In the land of the blind one-eye is king**

Disclaimer: Would you finaly get this? I don't own atla! (I do however own my own characters and the plot of this story, which makes me kind of in the need of therapy.)

Okay, first of THIS AIN'T THE FINALE. The next chapter will be. But I think I'll do either an epilogue, a lemon, or both.

But seeing as the end nears, I want to say: Thanks to everyone who took time to read this story. I personnaly think part one was better, and I told you all, that this wouldn't be as good. Cause lets be honest, sequals usualy are les good. But thanks for your support.

**Chapter eleven: Leaves the whole world blind**

Fully dressed they looked at each other. Hurio made sure they looked like real dy lee agents.

"Keep your hats over your heads, let them cover your face." He said passing them the official big round hats. "For no reason show your head okay? They're out looking for you."

"Sure, but you'd better be right about being able of getting us in the same room as Azula." Said Toph.

"Yeah, if I end up in a basement like that again..." Sokka brought up.

Toph couldn't resist but kiss him right there and then. She got on her toe's and brought her soft lips to his rough and strong lips. Those locked and her tongue invaded his mouth, pressing his like the tides of the waves. Strong and unstoppable, moving far in and pulling out, moving farther in and then out again, this went on for a bit until Hurio intervened.

"And defnitelly don't do that once your in there!"

Sokka and Toph blushed as they broke their kiss. "Is it against Dy lee rules to date amongst colleagues?" laughed Toph.

"No" explained Hurio "But only men are put in action, so when your doing that..."

"Oh" laughed Sokka. Toph and Hurio joined him in this humorous situation, somewhere deep inside them they knew they were laughing because they were so nervous.

"But if all dy lee agents are men..." Realised Toph as they stopped laughing. "Won't my, you knows, stick out?"

Sokka laughed out loud again. "Hahahaha, stick out!"

Toph grinned but kept her wits. "Sort of speak Sokka!"

"Yeah," Said Hurio "But your suit is a bigger size then ours. And the armor will hide "them"."

A silence grew over their conversation.

"Thanks Hurio. Thanks for everything." Sokka said, his words sounding fragile.

"It's nothing." Hurio responded

"It's not nothing!" Toph spoke loudly. "You really came through for us."

"Yeah man, you're like more of a saint then father Christmas!" Sokka yelled.

"Father Christmas? Who the hell is that?" Wondered Hurio.

"Nah, just some saint figure, a fairy tale at the southern tribe, forget I said it. You know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess I kind of do."

Toph walked over to Hurio, not fully knowing what she was doing; she hugged him. "Thanks" She whispered.

Hurio got a tear in his eye. He hugged her back, as hard as he could. "You so look like my daughter."

"You're a dad?" Sokka asked, totally flabbergasted.

"Yeah, but... not a good one. We ... had a fight eight years back. Haven't seen her since. Heard she got a child,four winters ago..."

"You should go see her." Toph said, ending the hug.

"To late for that I'm afraid."

"It's never to late. I've had parent issue's myself. I didn't talk to them for two years. But now... wel were not the best family ever, but ... we will be alright."

"Thanks for the hope." Hurio smiled. "But, even if ... I won't see tomorow. If either of you survive..."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Tell her I love her."

"I said don't talk like that!" Toph was really frustrated. So Sokka stepped in. He placed his hand on Hurio's shoulder.

"You'll tell her yourself." He promised. "Now lets go."

Hurio walked in front as Toph and Sokka were behind him, Sokka on his right and Toph at his left. As they walked Hurio began a conversation. "You know, I remember the first day I met you guys, like it was yesterday."

"Congratulations" Laughed Toph. "It was like three days ago."

"Actually, more like six years."

"What are you talking about."

"I still worked in defence, head of defence of the palace really. I got this crummy job after I failed to protect the palace from four children breaking in. Kind of a depromotion, seeing as I had this position before I got my promotion to head of defence of the palace."

"Oh" Toph knew there wasen't really anything to laugh about but she did it anyway. Luckily Hurio didn't take offence. "We're really bad luck to you."

"Yeah, I even got knocked out by the avatar's girl."

"You don't mess with the sugar-queen." Smirked Toph. "Aah, the good old days."

The conversation continued with memory's of Toph and Sokka's joined past until they neared Azula's castle of a home.

"Figures she lives in something as grand as this." Sighed Sokka as he gazed on the red villa.

They approached the gates and a guard walked over to them.

"Watcha doing 'ere?" He asked rudely, recognising Hurio, who had been here twice before.

Hurio looked back in the guards eyes, he wasn't afraid from a punk like this. He held out the fake warrent and told him. "We need to talk to ms. Stonehenge."

The guard grabbed the piece of paper and stared at it, spat on the ground and made a hand signal to the guards at the house, hundred metres away. And then let them pass. They were watched as they walked towards the house, but were not accompanied. They looked like real Dy lee agents.

Toph whispered. "It will soon all be over..."

"Yeah, it will." Sokka whispered even softer.

"What did you do anyway to get this fucking psycho on your back." Hurio asked them.

"Long story. I don't want to talk about it." Toph stated.

"I mean, she must have known that you were in town for a long, long time. Every time the avatar's party gets in town she knows." He continued.

"Hurio, just let it go..." Her voice demanding, yet pleading.

"I wonder..." Hurio didn't seem to hear her. "... what did you do to make her come out of her hole?"

"Drop it!" Her whisper sounded violent and warning.

"... Oh, Oh shit!" Hurio realised just what it was but didn't stop moving, how could he, being watched and all.

"Ah Fuck." Sokka dropped.

"Fang was right! You killed... all those people."

"It's not what you think. We had good reasons." Sokka tried to explain.

"We? You both did it. I thought just you Sokka. Are you vigilantes?"

"No more then you." Toph told him

"I can't do this, you guys ought to be in jail."

"We'll all be in a coffin if you don't shape up." Toph whispered as quietly as they could. They had arrived at the villa and couldn't discuss any further.

Toph felt Hurio's heartbeat go up, he was confused, angry, he felt betrayed. She knew, she should have told him before. Now, what did he think? He didn't know the whole story. How the men didn't leave her any choice. She remembered slicing every one of those wounds, finishing her revenge, curing because of Sokka. She had learned that by taking the law in your own hands, people had to pay. People like; Sokka losing his eye, Hurio losing his job and faith and Fang losing his life. She learned that those that repent, still had to pay, like the priest. So where was she in all of this. Wouldn't this act get her more and more trouble? She was taking the law in her own hands yet again, even after what it caused last time. And could she repent, for all the harm she caused to the innocent she harmed, to Sokka, Hurio and Fang? If she would repent, she'd still pay. By not doing this, Azula would find her. She thought about Sokka, and this combined with her new theories on revenge she finally got the saying, an eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind.

While she was this deep in her thoughts she followed her two 'associates' and a few guards through the house. It was for this that she was suprised when she found herself inside the house. Her body had followed but her mind had stayed behind, wondering. She'd have to focus, stay with it, for one slip up with Azula could mean the end.

They were in a big room, and as she waited for Azula to arrive, someone else walked in, protected by guards, twelve of them. The man who was guarded spoke in a calm voice; "I am miss Stonehenge's lawyer."

"Yes, we've met before." Toph could hear Hurio say.

"Anything you want to tell her, you can tell me." Sounded the lawyers cocky voice.

"Oh, I guess you'd like to go to jail, instead of her then?" Hurio replied.

"How dare you... You can't take her to jail! You don't have the authority."

Sokka answered, while still not revealing his face. "There's a new chef in town."

"This is ridiculous!" Yelled the lawyer.

Hurio spoke again "The sooner she gets to the precinct, the sooner she'll be back. I have no illusions of having enough proof to keep her there."

The lawyer seemed to become calm with this and realised that that was true, nobody would have the guts to stand up to his master. She'd be perfectly safe, all he could do was hope that she didn't take her frustration out on him. "Fine" He caved in, follow me. He lead them up the stairs to the third floor. There they halted before massive doors. Toph could hear and sense all the guards, about sixty of them. All had their eyes fixated upon the trio. The lawyer moved himself to the doors and opened them. If Toph could have seen she'd see the red colors that would haunt any soldier's nightmares. The red of the dreaded Fire nation. It was everywhere, all across the long chamber at which end's sat a woman behind a desk. Guarded at each side by two men. A very familiar woman. Toph could sense her looking up and recognised her heartbeat, her breath, her distinct senth. This was ms. Stonehenge, this was Azula.

As soon as they set foot in the room and Azula greeted them in an unkindly way. But before she could continue, they put their plan into motion. As Hurio had told them, the entire house was made of would. She didn't thrust earth inside her house because a she feared any kind of weakness. And having an element she couldn't control in her house, made her weak. If the house were put ablaze, she'd be able to handle the flames. Luckily there was however a lot of metal in the room, like the doors and a lot of bars holding up the red drapes, not only that Hurio had hidden a lot of earth underneath his long coat, constantly bending it so it didn't fall on the ground. In a split second Sokka kicked the lawyer in his chest and made him fly out of the room through the big doors. Seeing as he was the only one who had entered the room along with the trio, Toph used her metal bending forces to close the doors as quickly as she could and locked them as well by bending the lock. Azula, who had the reflexes of a tiger, already jumped over her desk and shot a bolt of lightning at the group. They anticipated this move however and from Hurio's coat flew a stone wall, ready to hold of the lightning during they're vulnerable seconds. Sokka drew his (actually the priest's) sword and got behind Hurio and in front of Toph who now summoned metal from everywhere in the room, bending it around her arms. In the length of her fingers were now long sharp blades, one at each finger, like shiny claws. All three threw of their hats as Azula took an attacking stance and her two guards lined up beside her.

Azula didn't seem the least suprised by their attempt to bring her down. Toph couldn't sense one differation in her heartbeat. With Azula, however, you could never be certain. She mocked them as she spoke: "Ah, my dear old friends. How pleasent that you come to visit."

"Don't worry." Toph responded "We'll be going soon."

"Aw, still as bitchy as ever? Somethings never change." As nobody said anything she continued. "But somethings do change. Isn't that right peasant?" She directed herself to Sokka. "Now you've got one eye for two people. Keep this up and you'll both be blind soon."

"He only needs one eye to kill you." Toph said before Sokka could say anything.

"Well... Then I'll just have to make sure he doesn't has one."

The two guards got what she meant and ran at the trio with their swords risen. Sokka got in front of Toph and it was clear what he was doing, he'd hold of the guards while she and Hurio would go after Azula. He blocked the guards way towards his friends and the pairing had begun. Under the ruckus of the men outside trying to barge through the heavy doors the blades met for the first time. Sokka blocked the guard on his lefts sword which flung from high and quickly spinned to fight of the other side. These men were trained.

Azula shot bolt after bolt at Hurio's wall of stone that he used to protect himself and Toph as they ran at her. But his defence was failing and every shock made him lose more control. When they were ten metres away he couldn't hold it any longer. The shock made his shield shatter and he himself fell backwards. Toph however ran as quick as she could and swung her blade hands towards Azula. Azula however was very agile and ducked if a blade came from up high and jumped out of the way if it came from below.

Sokka attacked ferociously swinging his blade left to right, right to left. But they were very strong and it was two against one. Whenever he attacked he was put back into a defencive real soon. Hurio got up and gathered his earth. He looked over the situation in a blink of an eye and decided Sokka needed his help more right now. For Sokka, whilst fighting one guard, didn't seem to notice the second man coming up from behind him. Hurio shot a boulder at the guard who was sneaking behind Sokka. He however saw it coming and jumped up to avoid it. What he didn't know was that Sokka knew he was creeping up behind him and in a fast spin Sokka kicked the man while he jumped, making him fly a few metres, and turned back to the other one. Just in time for the man's sword came from above slicing down towards him, he could only just in time block it with his sword. Creating an X form with the blades. They both put their full force in their blades. Their eyes (or eye in Sokka's case) met.

Toph aimed her left arm as she got enough of Azula's jumping around, and in a nick of a second she shot her entire left metal arm towards Azula. The sharp point neared the princess and all she could do was bend backwards far enough to let it fly over her. Toph used this to her advantage as she kicked Azula's legs to make her fall on her back. She quickly rolled over however and shot a small bolt of lightning that was so fast that there was no way Toph would be able to avoid it.

Sokka just fought of the second guard for a short while as he saw Toph shoot her metal blade. He acted without thinking and took out his boomerang. As Azula rolled over he got ready to throw it at Azula. But he could see what would happen before it happened and directed the course of the boomerang as he nearly threw it. The bolt flew through the air as his boomerang did to. About a foot before Toph's face the two met and exploded. Toph would have been temporarily blinded by the bright light so close to her face if she could see. Azula however rushed towards the now unarmed Toph. One of the guards got ready to cut Sokka in half as he was distracted. But just before his blade could reached it's target, it hit something hard. Hurio had covered his arm in stone and blocked the attack. Sokka quickly ran towards Toph to defend her as Hurio punched the suprised guard. That guard fell down, but at that moment the other one came running at Hurio.

Another quick bolt of lightning was shot at Toph, but this time she was ready and avoided it. Sokka slashed his sword at Azula as he got close enough to her. She did a backwords flip however to avoid it and used her legs to shoot fire at Sokka. Toph used this diversion to quickly summon her metal blades again. Then she joined Sokka in his slashing and avoiding.

Hurio just knocked down the last remaining guard when Azula dodged the three blades by jumping aside and shot a bolt at Hurio. His eyes widened and he fell on his knees only to fall forwards on his chest. Filled with rage Sokka made a blind move, he swung his blade in rage, not caring about his defence. Azula didn't spare this foolishness and shot lightning at his feet, she missed though but the blast sent Sokka flying across the room.

"Sokkaaa!" Yelled Toph.

Azula quickly turned to Toph and tried to electric-punch Toph. Toph wouldn't have seen it coming if it hadn't been for her lessons with Piandao. Although it took all her will, she wasn't blinded by rage. She swirled around the fist and swung her own right sword at her. Azula dodged this by jumping, and doing a salto, over Toph's head. When their backs faced each-others they quickly turned around. Azula had another bolt ready to shoot at Toph, and Toph had transformed her blades into a metal ball which she sent flying at Azula. The two attacks met in about the middle of the distance and made an enormous explosion. Toph could feel herself lifted from the ground by the force of it and was sent flying through the room. As she smacked down her 'seeing' forces got weaker. She could vaguely 'see' someone walking over to her. But she wasn't sure who it was. Her mind got fuzzy and as the figure neared she blacked out.

A/N Well, probably my longest chapter, not really that bloody, but the finale will be. I hope I got you kind of pissed for this last cliffhanger. I just had to put one in, because I thought it was funny. Yes I'm evil.


	13. the way of the blood

**Revenge part II**

**In the land of the blind...**

Ok people, this is the last vital chapter. There will be either a lemon and an epilogue following, or both in one chapter. So, for this being the last vital chapter, I'd like to say, thank you all! For reading, reviewing, taking your time to think about this story. As I drive away in my straitht-jacket, of to the madhouse, I shout "Thank you all! Muhahahahahahaaaaa!" An then I'll probably try to escape as soon as possible, to write another story, an dark, twisted one like this? Or a nice cute fic? Who knows?

But seriously, thanks.

And NO! No I don't own Avatar.

**Chapter twelve: The way of the blood**

She started to come to. Voices, loud and sharp were running through her brain. Words she couldn't understand puzzled her mind. She wondered where she was. For a while she drifted in this place between consciousness and unconsciousness. The sounds pained her and she wanted to get away. To the people she knew. She wanted to be able to grip something, to 'see' something because in this darkness she was truly blind. After a long time, or at least that's what it felt like, she realised what had happened to put her here. What had happened to Sokka and Hurio. She had to get back, she had to realise what had happened, where she really was. The thought of Sokka filled her with deterrence and slowly the voices became more understandable and she got vibes of vision.

First vibe: She was lying down. Second vibe: Lying down in a smile room. Third vibe: She wasn't alone. Fourth vibe: Two of them. Fifth vibe: They got up from the chairs they were sitting on. Sixth vibe: They were standing over her. Then she heard it, his voice.

"I think she's waking up." Said the familiar voice.

"I hope so." Agreed another.

"S...Sokka?" She brought out weakly.

"Toph!" He said kneeling by her side and gently brushing her hair.

After that her vision started to come back quickly. She was aware of her surroundings. Although her body ached she sat up right. But a hand pressed her back, she could feel his pulse and knew who he was. Hurio had survived.

"So, everything is allright?" She asked

They remained silent.

"What?"

"We've got a little problem... But you don't need to worry about that now." Said Sokka.

"Yeah, you just worry about resting, and getting better." Hurio agreed.

"What problem? Tell me." She demanded.

She tried to get up but Sokka held her down. "Rest." He said. Although she tried to stay awake her injuries overpowered her and she fell asleep again.

When she got up, she felt a lot better and Sokka and Hurio had fallen asleep. She got out of bed and walked around the room. It was small and rather empty. All there was were the two chairs and the small uncomfortable bed she lay ed on. Also two doors, but she didn't want to check them yet. She walked over to Sokka who was sleeping while sitting on the ground against a wall. She placed herself next to him and put his arm over her and let her head fall on her shoulder. Slowly she fell asleep again.

The next thing she knew when she woke up again was that Sokka was up to. He hadn't moved though. He kept perfectly still not to pull Toph from her sleep. When she opened her eyes and squeezed his hand he said "Good morning sleepy head.". She kissed him, like she never had before, sparks were practically flying through the room. But just as it got interesting one of the door's opened. It was Hurio with a bag.

"I brought some food. I thought you might be hungry." He said placing the bag on the ground.

Toph could smell fresh bread and wasn't surprised that that was what she got. It tasted great with such an empty stomach. Along with the grape-juice they ate their small breakfast. As the meal finished with Sokka letting out a rather loud burp, Toph asked where they were exactly.

"Under lake Laogai." Said Sokka.

"It was the only safe place I could think of." Explained Hurio.

"You could think of? So you saved us? But I thought you were to wounded to even get up again." She said.

"Well no. After being shot I got paralyzed for a little while. But after I got up I could see you, Sokka and Azula and her dead guards all lying on the floor. The guards outside of the room nearly got in, the door was nearly ready to break. The explosion you and Azula caused made a hole in the ceiling. So I got you guys on the roof by placing you on the earth and sending it to the roof, then I did the same with me. Our past base was the only safe house I could think of."

"So we're safe."

"Not for long. I think we should leave this place behind at latest by tonight."

"He thinks someone who's a rat in the Dy lee will think of this place soon enough." Said Sokka.

"But why?" Asked Toph. "Azula is dead right?"

"About that..." Sokka started.

"That's the problem? We didn't get her?"

"... Kind of."

"How could you?" She asked Hurio. "If she was lying down on the ground, unconscious. You could have finished her of."

"I could have." He agreed.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because, I couldn't, she wasn't fighting me, she was defeated. I've only killed to protect myself or others. I just couldn't."

"Then we have no choice but to run for it." She sighed, thinking about the hopeless future that now awaited her.

"That's not true." Sokka brought up.

"You don't have to comfort me Sokka, we'll just have to hide for the rest of our lives."

"No, I mean we've got a choice."

"You can't do that. I won't allow it." Hurio spoke, trying to stop Sokka.

"What's going on here? Tell me now." Toph demanded.

"Hurio was, confused, he couldn't kill her, but he couldn't let her live either." Sokka said.

"Stop it boy, now!" Hurio got mad.

"So he brought her with him..."

Hurio put his hands in his hair in stress and got up, walking throught the small room.

Toph was perplexed. "You ... did ... WHAT?!"

"I didn't know what I was doing... I ... I... did something stupid I know." Hurio tried to explain.

"Damn right it was stupid! Where is she now?"

"In the other room." Sokka said. Pointing to the other door. "Tied up of course."

Toph got silent, suddenly she understood Hurio's problem. Freedom was just one kill away, but how could you do such a deed when the victim was tied up, and couldn't defend herself. That was killing someone in cold blood, not out of defence. Sure she had done such things when she still was sick because of the rape. But now... She couldn't bring herself to getting up and walking in the room. Shooting something metal through Azula's brain. Nobody said anything. Hurio sat down again, on the opposite side of the room, staring first at Sokka then at Toph, then Sokka again. He kept changing the person he was looking at after about half a minute.

"I... tried to undo... what I did... twice ... since I got here." Hurio brought out eventually, hanging his head between his arms.

"I tried three times." Sokka said. "But I never got further then three steps inside the room.".

"You want me... to do it?" She asked.

"I don't know what I want." Hurio sighed.

"I don't want you to do anything you'd regret." Sokka said, tightening his grip around her. "And I don't think I want you to do it. How could I ask you to do something that I couldn't."

"Maybe because..." She started. "When we are together, we fulfill each other. We have to depend on each other to do something we can't on our own."

"Now hold on a minute!" Hurio burst out. "I can't let you do this. If I can't kill her myself, then letting you guys kill her would be the same. Letting something happen is just the same as doing it yourself."

"Are you going to stop us?" Toph asked. "You already got us this far."

"I think I've been sick, and now, I got to my senses, it has to be done the right way. By law."

"There is no law in Ba sing se!" Sokka yelled. "You know that more then anyone else. You just refuse to accept it."

"As long as we fight for the system it will exist. If we let it go, then it's dead! But not yet, I can't let this happen!"

"Who's going to condemn her? Corrupt judges? Who's going to hold her? Your buddies in the Dy lee who took my eye? Who's going to be her next victim? Another Fang? This has to end here!" At the end of Sokka's words Hurio was speechless, he didn't know what to say as he saw the truth, his principles pure as they were wouldn't cut it here.

"Hurio..." Toph said gently after a little while. "Go home, see your daughter, your grandchild."

Hurio sat there for another minute, sighed and a tear rolled over his left cheek. Then he got up and walked to the door. Facing the door he said "You'll have to send a message, to her mafia. Make it horrible, terrify them, with the fact that the one they feared most... was killed in such a gruesome matter that they fear the law once more. I hope, we will never meet again. Not because I don't like you, but because I want to put this behind me." Without looking back he opened the door and walked out of the room.

After Hurio left, Toph and Sokka sat in the room for a little while without saying anything. Eventually Sokka felt that he had to say something.

"Are we really going to do this?" He asked

"I am, your not." She answered.

"I should help you. I can't let you go through this alone."

"I have to go through it alone Sokka. I don't expect you to understand ... but everyone who has tried to help me gets hurt somehow. I believe it's a sign Sokka."

"What do you mean 'everybody'?"

"You, for starters! Your eye, your wounds, your fucking torture! And then that helper from the Dy lee, the one who got killed! Even ... even the priest, he sacrificed himself, for me."

"And what about Hurio? He didn't get hurt."

"No, but he lost everything, his job, his home, his best friend, his belief in what's right in this world."

"I can't talk you out of this, now can I?"

"Afraid not..."

Sokka got up and took a sword that was in one of the corners of the small room. He picked it up and gave it to Toph. She noticed it was the priest's, the one sword she swore herself to destroy. She took it and flung her arms around Sokka's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. They hugged but eventually Toph had to let go and as she walked to the door, Sokka spoke. "I'll be right here, just one room away."

She actually smiled a little as she walked out of the room, into the room with Azula. She closed the door. Azula, tied up to a chair, hands behind her back, woke up due to the noise, even in her weakened form she still had a glow of dominance and certainty about her. Toph moved the piece of silk that was in Azula's mouth and allowed her to speak, it was the least she could do.

"So..." Sighed Azula, like she was bored. "You're going to try to?" When Toph didn't say anything but just 'stared' at her she continued. "You know, you've got no choice, your going to have to set me free. You and your friends are just to 'good' to do this." The way she said the word 'good' betrayed her despise of the Gaang. "You can't kill someone in cold blood. Definitely not when you could also choose to flee. Isn't that what you guys always did, run like scared rabbits, only to strike in the back like cowards when you had the 'one' opportunity? You have always been weak. You can't kill someone in cold blood, your not like me."

Toph pushed the piece of silk back in her mouth, to not hear her insults anymore, to not hear her scream in a few moments. Can she scream? It flickers through her head, she couldn't recall ever hearing Azula scream, and the idea just seemed weird and unreal to her. Deterrent and darkly she whispered "I have killed in cold blood, to defend myself, to help myself, to heal myself. And now that I've healed I can't just kill to defend myself anymore. I'm not going to kill you for me, or because you deserve it, but because I have to protect my friends, my real family."

Azula knew Toph wasn't kidding, nor lying. Fully realising that Toph was going to go through with this her heartbeat rose and she wanted to plea, even though it wasn't her nature, if it could help her survive she had to do it. Too bad for her she couldn't, the silk in her mouth blocked her screams and all Toph could hear were soft mumbles. She could feel Azula's heart starting to pump faster though, she could smell the panic, she could feel her fear. Slowly she uncovered her sword and held the soft blade to Azula's cheek. The blood flows quick and sticks to the blade. Small tears of frustration form in Azula's eyes, but she stops trying to yell, if it's not going to do any good, she might as well go down as the princess she is.

Toph knows she has to make this painful and gruesome. To spread as much blood as possible Azula's heart will have to be pumping, she'll have to live through the torture. Toph put her sword at the fingertip of Azula's pinkie. She cut it of, blood spraying out of the wound. She proceeded to the next one, then to another one, and another one. Untill She had lost all ten fingertips. They lay on the floor, in a pile of blood. If Toph could see she could see the tears in Azula's eyes and her tears mixed with the blood on her cheek.

She got on her knees and sliced through her Achilles tendons. A scream was heard, even through the piece of silk in her mouth as the blade cut through them like a knife through butter. Toph felt her heartbeat rise and tears forming in her own eyes. She got up again and blew her nose, which do to her crying had been acting up. She brought the sword up high, above her head, and sliced down. Azula's right ear fell of, and a second later, so did her left ear. The pain was unbearable for Azula, she wished she'd die, soon. Her head felt like it would explode, sending bits of brains across the room. But death didn't come for her. Not yet anyway.

She was rapidly bleeding dry like a pig at a slaughterhouse. The blood flowing from the holes where her ears used to be, flowing from her 'fingertips' and the back of her feet. She felt like she couldn't breath, which didn't improve as Toph suddenly pushed her blade through Azula's stomach. Her breath actually stopped, her eyes widened as far as they could and her eyes rolled back. Her heart froze for a second, but to her agony it started to beat again. Toph pulled the blade out and made sure Azula couldn't cry anymore for one moment later both her eyes were cut out. Azula's entire face drenched in blood and disappeared in it. Welcome to the land of the blind Azula. Toph felt like she was going to vomit, this was different than anything else she ever did.

She had to keep herself thinking: "It's Azula, the worst person ever." But somehow the fact that this person was mentaly ill didn't make her feel any better. The fact that she had been a mistake of nature didn't help her complet her task. Azula had seen enough of this torture, but it had to be a little more gruesome for her followers to be scared enough to stop, to crawl back in the dark holes from which they came.Her blade became a brush and her arm the one of an artist. She painted her picture red with every slice that hit her painting turned more and more red. Every time she tore to pieces of her flesh apart the lines would come out again and the precious fluid that is life flew out, the firs splatters flying along with the sword. It guided them to the walls, the floor and the ceiling.

The silk in her mouth now turned red as she coughed blood. The metal in her mouth was the last she'd taste. She hung her head because she couldn't hold it up anymore. If she still was able to see, she'd see that her skin, at least the parts that weren't covered in blood, was as white as Toph's, but this due to the enormous loss of blood. But she couldn't, and neither could she see Toph holding up her sword for one last blow. It was aimed at Azula's neck, in one swoop she ended it all, the blade ran through skin, the arteries, the bones, the muscles... Azula's head fell on the floor and the heart that still beat for a few seconds sprayed her own blood over it.

Toph, covered in blood, fell on her knees and dropped her sword, she cried for a long time. Eventually Sokka whent inside the room and saw the display. He vomited in a heartbeat and dragged Toph out of the horrid place, in his confusion he took the sword with him.

They reached the surface of the lake, sitting on the shore they held each other. Sokka tried to make Toph stop crying but failed. They sat there for a long time, knowing that sooner or later they had to get up, wash themselves and move on.

A fresh start,

Away from the blood, the blood from the innocent, the guilty, of men and women who all died because of the events of one year before. The blood of heroes and villains, the righteous and the wrong.

Away from the blood...

**A/N **I hope you all liked it! Come on, review one last time! Let me know what you thought!


	14. Love is blind

**Revenge II**

**In the land of the blind one eye is king**

**Love is blind  
**

Okay, here it is the last chapter. And it is a biggie, 4710 words. That's about a sixth of the story. Well enjoy, after this one it is over. It contains the lemon and the epilogue.

Disclaimer: For the last freaking time! ... aah forget it...

Katara opened her eyes, the bed she lay on was soft and warm. The blanket brushed her skin and she enjoyed the slumber she was in. But, the daily tasks had to be done, she threw away the sheets and stretched herself. After going into the bathroom she emerged out of it, wearing a blue robe and she had wet hair. She looked over to the bed, expecting to see Aang, but instead she saw a note.

_Dear Katara, I'm going to the town at the bottom of the mountain for groceries. I would have asked you to come with me but you are just to beautifull when you're asleep. Love, Aang. _

Katara grinned as she read the letter, sometimes she still couldn't believe it, married to Aang, to the avatar, being on this nice honeymoon at the southern airtemple, completely alone with her lover, it was like a dream. After a while she went to get some breakfast, she took some fresh pieces of fruit (a mango and an apple) and put them in a bowl, with some luck the flames of the fireplace would still be burning slightly. After all it was early, and the previous night did get pretty late. She made her way out of the kitchen as she heard some ruckus in the great hall. "Great!" She thought, she wouldn't have to be alone this morning, Aang would be there. That idea only lasted a second though, for she quickly realised that she didn't hear Appa's growl which he always made as he landed. In a single movement she bended water from the barrels in the kitchen around her arms and sneaked towards the great hall. Standing behind a wall she could hear two pairs of footsteps, she took a deep breath and spinner around the wall ready to defend herself. It didn't take her long however to realise that the two people were Sokka and Toph.

For a moment she was relieved with joy, though annoyed that her honeymoon had been interrupted and out of all people, by her brother. The relieve however quickly turned into fear. Her brother wore an eye-patch and both seemed like they had gone through hell, all covered in earth, mud and dirt. Toph was leaning on Sokka. Though when she noticed that Katara had entered the room she pretended to be fine.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked Toph.

"By the spirits, I'm fine, just a bit tired from bending our asses up to the top of this bloody mountain!" Toph said, pretending to be tough.

Katara ran towards the duo and stopped right in front of her brother. Her right index finger gently touched his eye-patch and the tears were in her eyes. Sokka however took her hand and firmly though kindly pulled it away. His face showed the one desire he had, the desire that she didn't ask him about his eye. His sister thus turned to Toph, who seemed exhausted. Her hand palmed Tophs cheeks and lifted her head up, searching the blind eyes for an answer. Toph could feel the pulse of Katara's heart running through her hands. It was caring, worried and asking the question in replacement of her voice.

"We'll tell you later Sugarqueen. Right now... we're dead tired."

"Later?! Later? You show up on the top of the mountain, through the cold air, covered in filth, on my honeymoon an my brother is missing an eye? And you want to tell me later!?" She screamed. Her words set in with herself and she was reminded again of her brothers eye. Tears rolled from her ocean blue eyes.

Her brother tried to comfort her and hugged his sister. "Shh ... it's ok."

"No it's not Sokka, you're hurt. And I don't even know why." She cried into his shoulder.

"We'll tell you, I swear. But it has been a very long trip."

Toph never was the great comforter, and never having had a brother or sister she felt a little out of place right there and than. Her mind drifted of. Seeing the siblings there made her realise how she didn't know how to care for family as wel as family should. She couldn't comfort. She never learned how to comfort someone, her parents always protected her, therefore she never was harmed, and never needed to be comforted. But now she saw the gap in her education. If she were a mother she'd never be able to comfort her hurt child. She'd be a lousy mother, just because she never had 'perfect picture parents'. How could she learn to care and love for a child? Why? Why did Sokka have to be so keen on having children. Why did he have to have a family? Wasn't it enough to be alone, together? Wasn't she enough? She was pulled out of her toughts as Katara seemed to have given in on their demand. She led them to a bedroom not to far away. After entering the room Sokka lied down, though crashed down might be a better word, onto the bed. Katara sat by her brother's side and Toph decided that she needed a bath. She had earthbended their way to the top of the mountain and was to tired and filthy to go on. She desperate into the bathroom.

Katara knew that this was her chance to get some answers. She tapped Sokka on his shoulder and he obliged, getting up. Her right hand moved towards his patch, though Sokka spoke before it reached its destination. "You don't want to look." He said "I know that you hope you can heal it, but you can't." But she had to know, her hand lifted up the eye-patch, revealing the hole in his head. Her breath stopped, threatening to choke her. Tears formed in her eyes, her hand shook. Then, breaking out of her sudden schock, she embraced her brother once more. "Somebody did it, I hope he got what he deserved." She said.

"I know it's hard, but let it go for now. We're all stil alive, and I can live without that eye. We'll tell you everything tonight." He said, being tired and wanting to sleep.

Reluctantly his sister left the room, she closed the door silently. To avoid the loud noise that would discomfort her brother. A while later Toph emerged from the bathroom. She wore a blew robe, apparently left there by Katara at some time or another. Also she wore a towel over her hair. She looked at her prince charming and, having bathed, noticed he reeked. She wanted to awaken him gently, romantically, a kiss seemed the perfect way. However Sokka, being the heavy sleeper didn't even notice when the two pairs of lips met. Instead she thus poked him in his stomach until he got up. "Go shower." She said "You stink meat-boy." If Toph could have seen it, she would have seen the small smile curve on Sokka's lips. Being alone, she noticed that she was hungry. She quickly found the kitchen and hoped that she wouldn't run into Katara as she made a sandwich for herself and her lover.

Aang, after deciding to let Appa land a few hundred metres more down in order to surprise Katara, airbended his way into the great hall. He used his super-light steps ability to move around in the house, hoping to not be spotted by Katara. When he passed the kitchen he noticed some sounds. In a flash he saw the blew robe that Katara o so often wore. He silently and quickly made his way towards the figure that was working in the kitchen. Toph didn't even hear him coming in. She felt his hands though, covering her eyes. And his voice that said "Guess who?".

She replied of course "Pretty useless to blind a blind woman Twinkle-toes.". The schock scared Aang so much for a moment that he jumped up in the air and hit the ceiling with his head. "When he floated down he rubbed his head. Toph spoke again as he landed "You must be your clumsiest reïncarnation yet Aang." She mocked.

"Hahaha." He said sarcasticly. "What are you doing here anyway? Something wrong?"

"Sokka and I will tell you later." She said, afraid of what she'd have to say.

"Sokka is here to? Well, this is one hell of a honeymoon, the brother in law comes to check up."

"I wish it were as easy as that." She sighed. With that said she left the room, leaving behind a confused Aang rubbing his head.

The meeting with Aang had taken away her appetite. She dropped the plate of sandwiches on the bed and with a heavy heart walked into the bathroom. There Sokka was taking a bath. He shrieked like a woman as the door opened, embarrassed that anybody would see him naked. As soon as he saw that it was Toph however he overcompensated. "Ow, hi." He said in the lowest voice you could possibly imagine. She smiled though her mind was still working on the problem they had. "Want me to do you back?" She asked him.

Sokka said "Of course, why not?" And enjoyed how the sponge moved over his back by the beautiful and seductive Toph. However he knew something was bothering Toph, it was bothering him to. It had for days, since they decided to come here. However it seemed wise to him to not start about it until Toph ws truly ready. So he waited for her to speak. A few minutes later she did.

"About what we're going to tell them tonight..." She started.

"Uhu?"

"What the hell are we going to tell them tonight?"

"I don't know, it's something we can't decide on our own, but have to decide together."

"If we were to tell the truth, we risk losing our best friends. Because they can't handle the truth."

Sokka closed his eyes. "And if we lie we'd be lying to our best friend and my sister. Not only that but we'd have to pretend to never have done that for the rest of our lives. It would eat us up from the inside."

"So do we want to trust them the truth, or keep the horrible facts to ourselves?" She asked, she stopped scrubbing Sokka's back.

Sokka sighed, taking a mental decision and leaned back his head rested on Toph's leg. "I think we know what we have to do." She bended her head towards his and they kissed, passionately.

Later that night the two couples shared a nice meal together. There were laughs and there was fun. Though the big question as to the reason of the arrival of Sokka and Toph hung over everybody's head. They stalled it but finally the conversation sprang. When it was over they all sat silently, looking at their plates. Aang and Katara hung their heads to process what they heard. Toph and Sokka hung their heads in shame. It was Aang who finally broke the long silence.

"How, how could you?" He asked. He was angry with his friends. How could they have done such a thing? Murder, blood, revenge, the images swirled in his mind. He asked himself, how could he not have seen? When nobody replied he continued "You killed all those men! And Azula, she couldn't even defend herself!" The silence of Toph and Sokka only fueled his rage. "Revenge is never the damn answer!"

"You don't tell me about what revenge is!" Toph yelled back as she got out of her seat. "You don't get to talk about such a thing if you don't even know what it is. And don't you dare to try and tell me what to do! If you get raped, and still don't decide to kill those who truly deserve it, then we'll talk!"

This set Aang back, he was so startled by the sudden response of Toph. He could see in that moment how much it still bothered her. Toph is such a strong woman, and such a brilliant actrice that he actually believed that she got over it in that one year. Yet another fact burned his mind. "And all those others, those guards, Azula... what about them, they didn't rape you."

This time it was Toph who grew silent in shock, the weight of Aang's words pressing her back into her seat. To her relief her knight in shining armor took up the word. "We had to. To save ourselves, it was us or them. Aang, they tried to kill us!"

"So you killed them..." Aang sighed.

A rift seemed to quickly grow between Aang and the 'murdering couple'. Luckily for them the words of Katara stopped those. For the first time since Toph and Sokka started to tell their story she spoke. "Sokka, you're ... my... brother." She looked him in the eye. "And Toph, you, you are my best friend." She did the same to her. (though kind of useless) "That's all I know." She got up and quietly made her way to her bedroom. That left three people at the table. Sokka looked at Aang, asking him, in his look, what Aang's personal verdict was. Aang closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he spoke. "I guess, if Katara ... had chosen to take revenge, on the murderer of her mother ... I still would have found a way. A way to be with her." He opened his eyes "We'll find a way ourselves. For us to stay friends, I'm sure of it." Now he to got up and joined Katara in their bedroom. Which left the duo sitting next to each other at the table.

"That... went better than we expected." Sokka said after a while.

"But still pretty bad." Toph sighed. "Take me to bed meat-boy."

Sokka picked her up, like a groom who carries his bride. Her arms around his neck. Somehow this reminded Toph of when they were children. Sokka was always the one to carry her, like when her feet got burned by Zuko. He carried them to their bedroom and used his feet to open and close the door. He layed her down on the bed and in the same movement placed himself partly over her. His torso was over hers, his arms under her and their lips only parted by millimetres.

"I love you Toph." He said. He said it as a reminder, a true emotion, a way to help her feel 'not alone', and as a support. He said it as a friend, a love and a soul-mate.

She smiled. "Shut up and kiss me Sokka."

He smiled back, and obliged. Their lips met so hard it hurt both party's but they didn't mind, they enjoyed it. Sokka's tongue slipped into Toph's moist and warm mouth. Toph's hands ran over his muscled back and then they changed platform, running over his abs. He didn't keep it to kissing either, his hands played with her soft but strong thighs. His warm hand met the cool skin underneath her robes. Running over her flat stomach, brushing her body with his fingertips. When his fingertips reached the bottom of her breasts she forgot all about making Sokka feel good and placed her hands at the sides of his face. His hands neared her nipples and she pressed his face as close to hers as she could, his lips as tight on hers as was possible. All the while their tongues wrestled fiercely and passionately. Toph was about to get lost in a trance as Sokka massaged her breasts and his fingers rubbed her hardened nipples. The kiss became more and more passionate and although her brain was screaming for oxygen she just couldn't let go. Instead she brought her body closer to his. Their legs touched, their stomachs touched and their special areas touched through the clothes. Toph could feel his hard member and it aroused her only further. The tongues battled for domination, the body's stuck together the hands massaged her breasts but although it felt so great she needed breath. Reluctantly she stopped pressing his lips against hers. She closed her eyes trying to remember his flavour as her head tilted back just a bit for air, she however still bit his lower lip softly. With her air-pipes cleared she started to moan hard and fast. It was like she couldn't keep up with the rhythm of his hands and of the moving of the hips.

After a while her moans became less deep and came less rapidly, she adjusted to the rhythm. When her moans turned into deep breaths a mischievous smile presented itself on her face. Her left hand slided to the back of Sokka's head and slightly brought his head closer for kisses. Her right hand however slided down to his pants. She moved her head and now began nibbling his ear. He closed his eyes shut as Toph reached into his pants. Her palm slided over to the bottom his hard member and embraced it. Sokka tried not to loose it and quickly reclaimed his focus. He moved his head and started to suck and kiss (and softly bite) her neck. His right stayed with her breasts, caressing them. His left however moved up to her head. Stroking her chin and neck softly. Then it slided down again and brushed her hips and thighs, asswel as her inner thighs and her ass. Her hand moved to the top of his manhood slowly and then slowly back. Then again but faster and firmer, and again, and again... Her left hand slided to his strong shoulder. She quickly moved her head to kiss him quickly on the lips and then used her hand to remove his upper clothing. Sokka caught her drift and as she removed his upper clothing he removed his pants and underpants.

Now that Sokka was naked it was Toph's turn. She pushed him of her and got up. With her back against Sokka. He crawled up and stood behind her. He gently removed the top of the robe that covered her right shoulder. He covered it in kisses and moved up to her neck. The occasional gentle biting sent Toph to seventh heaven. Sokka's left hand removed more of the robe that covered her shoulders while his right moved over her body. It was tucked in her robe and ran over her flat stomach and the sides of her torso. His hand squeezed her breasts. His mouth moved from her neck and towards her lips. He tasted her sweet pink lips, then her tongue, then the back of her throat. While she was distracted with this he undid the slip knot that was tied around her robe. It fell of revealing her in full ornate. Her erect nipples and perky, soft breasts. Her silk skin, long beautiful legs. Her perfectly shaped bottom and her teasing, perfectly shaped hips. Whilst still kissing Sokka's hands ran from her hips, firmly towards the sides of her stomach, revealing once again her sand-glass shaped body, up to her round breasts. Which he grabbed. She moaned in Ecstasy but so did he. For at that moment she pushed her body against his. Her ass against his erection.

She parted the kiss and could still feel the warmth of his breath on her lips as she smiled and turned away her head. She took his hands and placed them at her hips. Slowly and sensually she bended over. She could feel the warmth of his erection close to her womanhood. At the same time they got on their knees. Sokka needed little encouragement as he slowly pushed the head of his shaft into her. The tension and warmth got to him instantly. He held himself by her bottom, her hips and her back as he used the grip to push himself further into her temple. He gritted his teeth as the tension on his member was intense and she gasped because of the feeling of him entering so deep in his first push. It was nearly completely in there. Not that she complained, a moan escaped from her breath as he pulled back and a smile on appeared on her face as he pushed forward again. He felt the inner walls of her womanhood rubbing him so roughly. The scent of her made him go wild. He thrust in again. She felt so complete. The strenght in her arms weakened and she felt bottom being pushed upwards as he thrust in her deeper and harder and faster.

When he found a good pace he stroked her ass and her right leg with his right hand. Her flesh was strong and firm, but the skin itself was soft and felt like silk. He wanted to go faster, but first before he'd do that he had to kiss her. He felt like he had to kiss her, for he was in love. So he thrust all the way in, to get his head easier to hers. The warmth of her temple burned ever so sensually. And she bit her lip, because she didn't want to scream out his name just yet as he pushed all the way in. His hands slid to her breast and she felt them caress them. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered her name.

"Toph."

She turned around and got what he meant. Their lips embraced eachother's, her tongue slid over his lower lip and then, into his mouth. She turned her head slightly to the left and the kiss went on. Their tongues battling for dominance. Expressing their love in a kiss of war. At this moment his pulled his member back. The sudden leaving made her walls close fast and as fast as that may have been the shaft came back o so sudden. As soon as he had pulled out so fast, they broke the kiss and she hung her head. She moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He gripped her by the hip joints. She gritted her teeth as she needed to adjust to this fast tempo. He went so fast that she lost the strenght in her arms and thus couldn't lean on them anymore. Her bottom went even more up as he didn't restrain himself. The pressure on both sides was enormous. She moaned like hell and he huffed and puffed like his life depended on it. She felt him bang in to her at such a speed and loved it. Her breasts moved separately from her body. They shook back and forth fast. Her moans escaped her involuntarily but she din't mind. The pain, that she had enjoyed but also despised subsided and turned into more pleasure.

After a while he slowed down. With the little amount of blood in his brain he didn't realise from the start how uncomfortable this might be for toph. Because he went slower she got strong enough to get on her arms again. When she felt him trying to stand up she moved to. As they stood, she leaned her body against his chest. And turned her head again. He tilted it to so that they could kiss, chest to back. She could still feel him inside of her. Sokka noticed that she had started to sweat, not a lot, but a little. Due to the warmth and pressure on his member, his concentration got les focused. But also the uneasy situation they were in didn't help. Not breaking the contact they walked over to the bed. Once there Toph allowed herself to fall on it. Not her whole body was on the bed. she lied on it face down from above the waist. Everything from the bottom down hung from the bedside. Thus abling the couple to continue the same way, but only Toph lied more comfortable. With the soft bed as a cover it was easy to relax. The pounding recommenced. Once the pace was picked up again, Sokka realised how close he was to the end. Toph herself couldn't take much more either. Sokka felt the tension building up in his sack. Toph tried to hold in there as long as she could. She didn't want to come yet. Her hands grasped the cheats on the bed as every movement of Sokka moved her over the bed. She gritted her teeth. Sokka gritted his teeth as well and his fingers really gripped Toph's ass as he felt the end near. Toph felt him pound into her faster and faster, harder and harder. She felt herself nearing her climax. Sokka was about to loose it, and then as he was all the way in her he couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed in relief as he came hard inside of her, three shots of his seed took off and left him exhausted. A few seconds after he came, so did Toph. She screamed out his name in a loud moan as the gritting of her teeth seized. He remained in her for a few more minutes, and knew she enjoyed that.

After that they spooned and both Sokka as Toph fell asleep with a smile on their face.

_epilogue_

One year later.

Toph and Katara were walking down the street. Trying to find a home. They were on an Island, not far from th North pole, but it had earth, so Toph could see. As they walked hand in hand Toph suddenly lifted her head and pushed Sokka into an alleyway. Then she grabbed a barrel and sat down next to him, covering them from sight of anybody in the street with the barrel.

"What the hell?" Asked Sokka

"Shhhh!" Toph told him.

A little girl, six years or late five, walked on the street and stopped about at the alleyway.

"Come on Grampa!" She yelled. "I want to see the play about the avatar. Hurry up Grandpa!"

Hurio walked towards the little girl and smiled. He picked her up and laughed "Ah kya." He said "Don't worry, we'll make it in time. We've got the whole day, just about us."

"I love you Grandpa." She said and hugged him. He hugged her back, and while still holding her they walked of, further into the street.

Sokka and Toph crawled out of the alleyway and watched the duo continue their way.

"They look happy." Sokka said

"They sure do." Toph agreed.

"But I guess if they live here, we can't."

"We sure can't. But what about that island where Aang and Katara live?"

"You wan't to live there to? I thought it was just me!"

"We'll find a place their. I'm sure of it." She said. "But it has to be big enough, if we want someone to visit."

"Geez, Toph, we didn't even buy the house yet, and you're thinking of invinting people."

"Oh, but I know it's someone you'll like."

"Really, and when do I get to meet this wonderfull mystery person?"

"Oh, in about a eight months." She said and smiled.

Sokka's eyes lit up and he place his hand on her belly. Then he leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N** This is the real end. Thanks for reading, it was my pleasure. Catch me next time. With less dark story's and more fluffy ones.


End file.
